


Falling in Love (NaLu)

by lucyheartfjlja



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nalu - Freeform, NatsuxLucy, Poor Lucy, Protective Natsu Dragneel, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyheartfjlja/pseuds/lucyheartfjlja
Summary: After the two best friends fall in love, something happens to Lucy...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Pilot

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly open my eyes from a deep, long sleep. I attempt to focus on an object, but my vision is too blurry and my mind is too foggy to do that. My right arm immediately grabbed my attention, feeling it numbing while still laying on it. I slightly drift my body to the left to lighten my weight on it. As I open my eyes a little wider, looking at the roof, I see an unfamiliar slightly cracked ceiling view... _where am I?..._

My eyelids felt heavy before I could answer that question, finding myself slowly going back to sleep. My unconscious mind justified it by denying I ever woke up.

I drift back to my original position—laying on my right side. I then place my left arm back on a pill- 

Wait... that can't be right.... _a muscular surface?_ My mind simultaneously feels itchiness on my neck as something slightly rubs it. I also smell a familiar, warm, masculine scent...

My mind begins to awaken.

I open my eyes with clear vision, only to find myself resting my head on a bare muscular chest, with my left arm hugging the body that came with it. I see their necks wrapped up with a white scaled scarf, that was long enough to reach onto my neck. _It caused the itchiness._ I feel warmth and heat radiating from the body.

I tilt my head upwards, and see an under chin facing me. I bend my neck backwards even more for a better view, and see their hair being spiky and salmon colored. _Wait... that's Natsu..._

My eyes widen open in shock. I quickly put my head back down, and remained still.

I then finally realize an arm around me. Natsu's arm. He wrapped it around my body, allowing him to place his left hand on my head. I sense him starting to run his fingers through my hair. Shivers run through my body as he massages my scalp. I then quickly realize... _he's awake! He must've figured out I just woke up too._

My mind was slow in realizing that I'm cuddling with Natsu, and he's playing with my hair.

That realization urged me to jump out of his arms in immaculate speed, but I felt my body weigh me down, not giving me the chance to. _I'm too comfortable._

I feel relaxed and safe, like he's watching over me and ready to protect me against the world. I hear the rhythm and speed of his heartbeats. I hear his heavy breathing, and feel his chest moving up and down as he slowly inhales and exhales.

A rush of emotions tackled me. His shoulders and arms felt strong wrapped around me. As much as his chest was hard like a rock, it felt like a pillow as I rested my head and sunk in it.

"Lucy?" Natsu hesitantly speaks.

I quickly shut my eyes. I can feel the vibration of his voice with my ear resting on his chest.

No words came out of me; I pretended to sleep. I don't know why I was pretending... I guess I was just too comfortable laying on Natsu that I didn't want it to end... _for some reason?_

"Lucy," Natsu whispers softly. "It's time to wake up, it's almost afternoon." He says while still playing with my hair.

I slowly reopen my eyes and refocus my vision. "I'm up," I speak as my voice cracks. "Natsu? Why the hell are you on my bed!!??" I yell, pretending to be unaware of what was happening. _Although I really didn't know much._ I slip away from his arms and sit up on the bed.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up." He replied.

"I- thank you I guess." I whisper under my breath. "Wait what? That doesn't make sense, why are you on my bed in the first place!"

He sits up too and starts stretching his arms.

"A- And why are you shirtless?" I continued asking, hesitantly this time.

"Don't you remember?" Natsu replies confused.

"No?" I paused; nervous at what he was going to say.

"We were out doing a job yesterday until night time, helping those villagers. It was snowing really bad. On our way back, you collapsed. Your face turned pale and your body was shivering. I was so worried Lucy!" Natsu pauses, looking deep into my chocolate brown orbs.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

He then continues, "So I carried you and brought you here, to my place. I put you on my bed and covered you with a lot of blankets. But your body wouldn't stop shivering, so I took off my shirt and warmed you up with my body heat."

I look around the room confused, finally realizing it wasn't my own. Piles of clothes were on the floor, tissues and candy wrappers were spread everywhere, smudged and smelly food decorated the walls, floor, and bed.

Wait... bed?

"EEEKKK" I squeak while jumping out of Natsu's bed, horrified at the sight of rotten fish by my left foot.

"Natsu!! Why is there a freaking fish on ur bed!!!??" I yell in frustration and disgust, with both my hands on my hips.

Natsu scratches the back of his head while smiling. "Sorry about that!" He says confidently, with no embarrassed tone whatsoever.

I grab a clean tissue I found, _also on the bed,_ and pick up the rotten fish with it. I squeak while sprinting on my tippy toes to his kitchen, and throw the filth out in his garbage. I then wash my hands in his sink and go back to his room.

"Thank you Natsu, really." I say sincerely walking in; he is still sitting up on his bed covered with his blanket. 

While washing my hands, I was thinking about what he did for me last night and realized how he took care of me. I felt the need to thank him for it.

"You never need to thank me Luce. You know I'm always here for ya!" Natsu responds.

I blush heavily at his kind words; he's being awfully sweet. Hopefully he doesn't notice my face turning into a tomato.

"What's wrong with your face?" Natsu asks, quiet rudely I might add.

"Hey!! Nothings wrong with it!" I respond, insulted.

"You look like a tomato" Natsu concernedly points out, as he points his finger at my face.

 _Eeeekkk!!! He noticed._ I turn my head and look away while still standing, blushing even harder now, not knowing what to respond. "I don't know, t-that's none of your business!" I answer, quiet embarrassed. Although maybe that wasn't the best way to respond... _it is a bit rude._

Natsu laughs it off; he seemed kind of knowing of what was going on. I didn't even know what was going on.

"Cmon Luce, let's get up and change. I'll make breakfast!" Natsu says, changing the topic.

_Breakfast? Natsu making breakfast?_

"After that, we can go on a job. Your rent is due in a week, you don't wanna miss the deadline now do'ya!" He continues.

I pause, kind of shocked at Natsu remembering my rents due date. He never remembers such things.

"We won't split the money either, you need all the money ya can get."

He's being awfully nice as well for no reason. _Why is he acting so weird?_

"After all, where am I gonna eat or sleep after a job!" Natsu continues, as he gets out of bed and slides his feet into his brown sandals.

"Why are you acting so weird?" I ask Natsu with his defined muscular back towards me; I didn't really think before asking that question. "Weird? What's wrong with making breakfast and going on a job to pay your rent?"Natsu responds as he turns his body around to face me.

My heart starts beating really fast. I feel heat compressed in my cheeks. I just know I'm turning red... I can't help it! He's being really sweet. _It's like a different side of him..._

Natsu walks up closer to me, and looks me deep in my eyes, with his beautiful olive colored ones. As the intensity of his glare grows, he gets closer and closer. At this point, I can feel his breath on my lips. My hearts is now beating faster; my stomach is tingling; I feel something fluttering in it... _why am I feeling this way?_

I can feel his hot minty breath coming closer and closer. I slowly close my eyes, not knowing what to expect really... _Was it instinct? Did I want his lips to touch mine?_

But then he whispers, "Am I making you nervous?..."

I quickly snapped out of it and into reality; my heart started beating faster, if possible, and my cheeks got even more red. I paused, silently lost in his eyes. It took me a minute to realize what had just happened.

I then pushed him back forcefully with my small hands; he only went back like an inch or so, but it was enough to get him off me. "Stop it Natsu!! Why would _you_ make me nervous? Do you really think you have that kind of power over me?" I outburst with my cheeks blushing.

"Yes..." Natsu replies confidently, as he walks backwards, getting further away from me. _He was smirking._ I didn't really know what to respond.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." He says as he quickly glanced at me before turning around to leave. He then closes the door.


	2. Opening Up

Lucy's POV

I change my blue crop top that I slept in, into an oversized black shirt that I stole from Natsu's closet; I kept on my short dark blue jeans from yesterday.

"Breakfast is ready!" Natsu yells from his kitchen. I put on my white shoes and slowly walk out of Natsu's room and into his kitchen, not knowing how to act or what to say after the heated conversation we just had...

"Sit down Luce, I made you some eggs and pancakes." Natsu says while smiling. 

_He's being extensively considerate... this makes me think something is up..._

"Oh- thank you. You really didn't have to." I say surprised at his thoughtfulness, while still standing up. 

"I didn't have to? Why are you making it sound like it's a burden to take care of you?" Natsu sweetly responds as he gives me his signature smirk.

"Because I'm not your responsibility." I answer honestly. I saw Natsu eye roll to that, but I'm not really sure. _Was I a bit rude?_

I took a seat on Natsu's small kitchen table. It was intentionally made only for Natsu and Happy, which is why it only has two seats. Although Happy was out of town for a few days, he was doing a job with Wendy and Carla.

Natsu placed the plate he made for me in front of me on the table, with both the eggs and pancakes burned to a crisp. 

"There ya go." Natsu says proudly.

"Natsu, this is completely inedible!!" I say in a high pitched voice, while letting out an unintended giggle.

"Hey!! Don't insult my cooking!" Natsu responds, with a bothered tone. "It's am-ashz-ing" he continues with his mouth full; he ate his whole plate on one go.

I laugh and attempt to eat with him out of gratitude.

**  
30 minutes later**

As I open the doors of the guildhall, I see Mira in her usual place at the bar; Bixlow and Lisanna were standing right next to her as well.

I walk up to the bar and sit on one of the barstools; I then greet them. We chit chatted for a while; we had small talk.

I don't know if I made it obvious that I wanted to talk with Mira alone, but I saw her making eye contact with Bixlow and Lisanna telling them to give us some privacy; I honestly _did_ need to talk with Mira alone.

"Talk to me Lucy" Mira wisely says after Bixlow and Lisanna leave the bar and sit on one of the guild tables, next to Gray and Juvia.

"W-well, it's about Natsu..." I hesitantly respond, not certain whether talking to Mira about my private thoughts was the right decision.

"What is it?" Mira impatiently asks.

_I don't know what hit me... a rush of feelings needed to be let out that I couldn't contain anymore._

_I was afraid of my new found emotions towards Natsu, I didn't understand them yet. I don't know why my heart was beating fast sleeping with him, and why I couldn't stop heavily blushing as he 'flirted?' with me earlier. **It's not normal.**_

_Plus, with all that happening, Natsu is being extra nice! As if he knows my feelings towards him are confusingly stirring up inside me, and he's trying to compliment them._

"Something is going on with Natsu, Mira!" I outburst. "He's acting really weird and I really needed someone to talk to about it." I pause briefly as Mira looks at me concernedly. "He's being way too nice; he wants to give me all of the money when we go on a job today, _and_ he made me breakfast!! Like what gives?" I then take a breath after speaking passionately. I place my head on the table, and continue, "He's acting very odd and it's making me really uncomfortable, because I know that's not how he usually acts." I softly spoke.

_I decided not to tell her about my confused mixture of emotions towards Natsu that were strangely brought up today. How can I explain it to her when I don't understand it myself?_

"Lucy... today is the anniversary of your mother's death." Mira replies with caution.

My eyes widen open in realization. My jaw felt no need to be stiff anymore; it dropped in shock along with my heart. It was like a rock hitting my head with all its might, snapping me back to reality.

_All the thoughts and emotions that have occupied my mind had made me forget about the importance that lies with today's date..._

"T-today is the 6th?" I questioned in disbelief.

Mira comes closer to me and bends her body over the bar table that separated us, she then places her right hand on my shoulder. "Yes Lucy... I'm sorry to be the one who reminds you." Mira pauses, giving me a break to take it in. "But you really can't blame Natsu for acting this way. He knows what it feels like to lose a parent and he just wants to be there for you."

I pause in embarrassment.

"I- it slipped my mind..." I respond quietly.

An echoing voice played in my head; it was my own. It was the things I had said to Natsu earlier today, when I was being completely ignorant of the reasons behind his odd kindness and sweet gestures.

_"That's none of your business..."_

_"...I'm not your responsibility"_

Realization strook, he was only trying to be there for me and I pushed him away.

All the thoughts and emotions started stirring inside me, not knowing how I'm suppose to feel at this moment.

I suddenly feel a hand grab my arm harshly behind me, "I've been looking for you everywhere!!!" The manly voice says. I turn around on my stool, only to see a _certain_ salmon spiky hair colored dude, wearing a dark purple vest with a red Fairy Tail guild mark placed on his right shoulder. He was holding some beautiful yellow flowers that gorgeously scented the whole area around us.

"N-Natsu?..." I pause, realizing his kindness the whole day was because of my mom. "I'm sorry I rushed out of your place after breakfast without telling you where I was going, but I really needed to chat with Mira." I then looked down at those flowers and couldn't help but smile; their beautiful scent complimented my taste. Even with a stinging pain in my heart at the news of my mothers death being today... my face turned pink and I felt my stomach slightly tingle in excitement.

"A- Are those for me?" I ask Natsu while looking down at the flowers. I hadn't given much thought to the question before my tongue assumed control. "Yeah. Well, they're for your mom. I figured you went to visit her grave when you left my house earlier, and I wanted to join you." Natsu responds. "But when I traced your scent, it lead me here instead."

I silently look away, reminiscing about the times I had with my mother. A rush of guilt takes over me, and a flow of emotions drop from my eyes. _Tears_. I had been so selfishly distracted by my _not-so-relevant, confusing_ emotions towards Natsu, that I forgot my own mothers death anniversary.

I stand up, and bump into Natsu's left shoulder as I walked with speed and head towards the exit door of the guild. My feet sped up in guilt and shame.

I was strongly inhaling to prevent any mucus from running through my nostrils. My hand covered my eyes as I pictured my mothers disappointed image.

_Guilt danced in my heart._

My sloppy mind and it's forgetfulness can only be forgiven with an apology to my mother. I need to visit her grave now. _I need to pay my respects and offer my apology._

-

Natsu follows me out the guildhall. He sees me standing outside of it, sniffing and crying, lost in thoughts.

"Lucy?" Natsu asks concerned as he stands behind me and closes the guild's door. "Are you mad at me or something?"

I turn around while sniffing silently, with tears running down my face. I face Natsu only to see a fixed look in his eyes... it was concern and worry.

"I'm not mad at you, Natsu. Thank you for being kind the whole day and for taking care of me."

"Luce you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"It is 7pm at night, and I had just been alarmed that my mothers death anniversary is today. I'm mad at myself for forgetting, that's all."

Natsu looks at me and says with an understanding tone, "it's not like you forgot on purpose Luce. Don't beat yourself up over it. We still have hours before the day is over, let's go visit her grave now!"

His words brought some unwanted comfort in me. My heart eased as my mind realized... _he's right. It's not too late._

Natsu gets closer to me and holds my right hand as the horizon shines on my long blonde hair.

"Cmon Luce, let's go!"


	3. Suddenly Gone

Lucy's POV

Once we arrived at the train station, Natsu decreased his walking pace as we headed towards the train. I can see him mentally preparing himself for the next two hours of pure misery...

_...Yet he isn't whining? Isn't complaining?..._

"We finally made it!" I happily exclaim. I then look at Natsu and notice how nervous he is. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, it's 2 hours away." I ask, concerned for him. _I knew it was going to be torturous for him._

"Of course I want to come. I told you, I'm always going to be here for ya Luce." He responds, looking me in the eyes as he reassures me.

He jumped onto the train— it was 3 feet high. He then reached his hand out for me to use as support; I held onto it and jumped in right after. I walk in and he follows next to me, still holding onto my hand... _for some reason?_

I attempt to let go of his hand now—not to make it awkward, but I feel his grip tighten, not allowing me to.

_"Do you see that ass on her!?"_

_"Believe me, I see it."_

_"Hahahha"_

_"If only this wasn't a public place man..."_

_"Oh yeah? What would you do?"_

_"I don't know... smack it."_

_"Hahahha"_

I overhear a group of guys walking behind us talking. I look over, only to see Natsu's expression speaking volumes of anger and frustration. He had a serious look; I could only guess what it was about. 

_He looks so irritated and provoked... I wouldn't want to be those guys._

I can feel him trying to keep his composure due to this day being so important to me... he didn't want to ruin it for me by lashing out on some random dudes. This was surprisingly mature of him; I really appreciated it.

I feel the intensity Natsu was projecting onto the air around us; I can feel him trying to keep it together. My heart beat fast at the realization that Natsu might explode any second now.

_"Haven't seen a girl that hot in a while bro."_

_"I just wanna gr-"_

"Natsu?" I ask, interrupting his focused attention on the guys behind us. He holds my hand even tighter, without responding or giving me much face. He continued on looking straight ahead, with his ears focused behind him.

I look away. Afraid of interrupting his sharp thoughts and seriousness any further, I continued on walking. I walk in front of him due to the trains lack of space and tightness, then let go of his hand... _it started to pain me from how hard he was gripping it._

I head towards our seats, and suddenly feel both of his hands behind me on my waist. He comes close to my ear and whispers, "Don't worry Luce. I'm with you. They won't do anything." I can feel his breath tickling my ear... slightly making my stomach tingle.

"I- I know." I respond, with my heart beats accelerating. _I didn't know what to say... his gentle voice was soothing but his aggressive hands that gripped onto my waist said otherwise._

We then took a seat. He sat beside me rather than across of me this time.

_Is he... jealous? I mean, he's suddenly so... possessive? I don't know why he's acting this way._

The train ride to the cemetery after that was normal. Natsu laid his head on my lap while forcefully shoving his vomit back down his throat. His hands and eyes were shaking in pain. I stroked his hair as a way of comfort, hoping he would calm down.

He finally sat up— reliving the pain my legs had to endure due to his weight.

Even with his condition, I still saw Natsu intensely glaring at the guys a few times while wrapping his arms around his stomach.

We arrived to our destination, and stood up. We stretched our legs a bit, and then got off the train. 

"We _arrived_!..." Natsu excitingly says, as he jumps down on the steady ground. He looks behind him, looking for the guys who have now seemed to disappear. _Thank god..._

We then followed the directions my dad gave me a long time ago after transferring my mamas grave from our mansion to a cemetery. _I still can't believe my mansion is gone... I only miss it because of the many fond memories I have with mama in it._

I gently smile at Natsu and continued walking, following the mental map I created for myself. It was night time, and the breeze and trees around us refreshed our inner system as we inhaled it's oxygen.

As we walked, we could finally see the cemetery in the distance. Making our way there, I feel Natsu smoothly wrapping his hand around mine as a means of support. He wanted to show me he was with me, and that I'm not alone.

I guess this is one of the few things that Natsu is completely serious about; losing a parent, that is.

We finally arrive at our destination, slightly creeped out by the vibe the cemetery produced. It was dark, and we were alone in an area full of dead people who laid 6 feet under the ground.

"Natsu, could you wait for me here please?" I ask him, as we stand by the entrance of the cemetery.

Natsu looks at me, hesitating to give me what I want. "Why? It's dark out here and dangerous. I'm not aboutta leave you alone." He replies with a serious tone. 

"I want to talk with my mama alone. I'm sure you understand that." I answer, not giving him much of a choice.

"Fine." He says in defeat. "I'm going to wait here for 10 minutes, but that's all you get; I'm coming in after that. You're not the only one who wants to have a talk with Mama Heartfilia." He says, while giving me his signature smirk.

I nod in approval and give him a warm smile, then I make my way in.  
  


Natsu's POV

Lucy enters the cemetery while I stand by the entrance. I don't take my eyes off of her.

 _It's dark out here! Anything could happen, and she's alone._ My heart clenches in stress, as I stare at her every move.

I see her standing by a grave now, kneeling down and murmuring some words. _I wonder what she's saying._

"No!!" I frustratingly whisper using my deep voice.

_I forgot the flowers back in the guild!! Lucy's mom wouldn't be happy with me if I visit her empty handed!_

I look around me, in hopes of finding a flower shop near us.

_I mean, they must have one here somewhere. Every cemetery has a flower shop near it, right? It should be good for business._

With that thought, my back is now fully turned away from the entrance as I stare at a flower shop across the road. I smirk, proud at myself for spotting it.

I make my way there, and go into the flower shop. "I'd like some yellow flowers please." I ask the person working there.

"What kind of flowers would you like sir?" She asks.

"Uhhh, there are different kinds!?" I ask frustrated. _Aren't all flowers the same?_

"Uhh. Yes sir."

"I don't know, I want pretty ones."

"O-Okay." She reaches out behind her and picks up some yellow flowers. "Are these to your liking?"

They were pretty cool, they have a powerful scent! I could practically smell em from a mile away.

"Yeah, those are perfect!" I say as I reach out my hand and take them from her with a smile.

I then pay, and leave the flower shop. I cross the road again, making my way back to the cemetery. "I hope I didn't keep her waiting too long." I murmur to myself while walking.

Once I arrived at the entrance, I squint my eyes for a better vision, looking at the same spot Lucy was in just minutes ago... realizing she wasn't there anymore.

I drop the flowers hard on the ground and sprint inside, in search for her everywhere as I turn my head left and right. My legs are shaking.

"LUCY!!!!" I yell as I nervously search, hoping my voice would reach her.

No response.

_Dead._

_Silence._

"LUCYYY!!!!!!" I scream into the air, hoping she would suddenly appear in front of me.

I am now standing in between graves, in the middle of a cemetery, left only with myself and a breeze of cold air.


	4. Scream

Natsu's POV

_My legs have never felt so weak before._

My whole body is trembling as I stand in the middle of the cemetery, with Lucy nowhere in sight.

" _Where did you go Lucy!!??_ " I ask as my voice cracks and shakes in fear— my mind is overflowing with pessimistic thoughts.

Hoping she would miraculously appear again, I stand staring at the blank space she once occupied before me. With the silence that filled the air, I close my eyes in attempts to strengthen my hearing sense. I focus my mind sharp, listening everywhere around me and miles ahead.

"AHHHHH" A feminine voice screams in the far distance— a scream that a normal human cannot possibly hear.

I open eyes wide, causing my pupils to decrease in size. I turn my body around, and sprint out the exit of the cemetery. I turn left, following her addicting scent that has now appeared. I make another left, and find an alley far ahead— across the road. I stop in my tracks, realizing that there is a high possibility someone kidnapped Lucy and took her there.

That thought caused the flames in me to burn and extinguish my body itself. My eyes turned bloody red and my heart beat faster, in desire to rip off the heads of the people who took her away from me. With that burning desire in my stomach, I ran in inhumane speed towards the alley.

"AHH!! GET _OFF_ ME!" I heard just outside of the alley, as her voice trembled in fear.

_Her fear. Goodness. The sound of her trembling voice sent shivers down my spine. My ears cannot handle such a heartbreaking sound._

"LUCY!" I scream, hoping that she'd know I'm coming to save her.

No response.

I make my way down the alley and see her in the distance. There are three guys around her attempting to take off her clothes.

" _YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!_ " I scream.

My body temperature at that moment could melt everything around me. I run towards them as my heart beat fast, afraid of what they might've already done.

Finally reaching them, I grab two of them by the neck and lift them up on the bricked wall. They both shake in fear as they firmly held onto my hands and tried to jiggle their way out of my grasp. The heat that radiated off my body caused their necks to burn as they coughed, seeking for air. I did not give them the chance to even think about oxygen as I strangled them harder. My mind blacks out in that moment, not conscience of my actions.

" **I will make your lives a living _HELL_ for touching her!!!!!**" I growl, as my nails dug deep into their skin. Both of them start coughing off blood but I didn't mind it. I was not yet satisfied.

That is until I felt Lucy hug me from behind. My body relieved it's tension, and all my anger just faded away as I felt her arms wrapped around my chest. My shoulders drop and I release them from my hard grasp.

"Natsu it's okay. I'm okay. _Calm down, I'm here with you._ " Lucy says, as her voice shakes.

I look down, and see both of the guys knocked out on the ground due to lack of air in their lungs; there are also burned marks that circulated around their necks.

Looking at them again filled my mind with rage. I snatch out of Lucy's grasp, bend down, and start punching the living shit out of both of them, one by one.

"NATSU STOP PLEASEE~" Lucy begs behind me. She holds both of my shoulders with her arms and starts crying.

"N-Natsu p-please stop you're gonna k-kill them~"

 _Weren't there three?_ Is all I thought as I looked around me for the third guy. _It was his turn._

"Natsu!!" She yells and sobs. I turn around and she holds my face with her tiny hands, looking me dead in the eye. "That's enough!"

Seeing her cry snapped me back into reality.

I looked back directly at her in the eyes, and saw her tears slowly running down her cheeks. _It pained my heart seeing her like this._

I then look down on the ground and find the third guy knocked out.

Lucy looks down at him with me in cinque, then looks back up at me. I look at her in shock. "I can take care of myself too you know!" She says, insulted.

"N-No it's not that, weren't these guys the ones on the train?" I ask concerned, with a stinging pain in my heart still in play at the sight of her crying.

"Yes.." She responds as she looks down on the ground, upset.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me, then hug her tight. "I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry? Why are you sorry?..." She responds in question.

"I promised you they wouldn't do anything because I was with you. I should've never left you." I respond, as I hugged her tighter and rested my forehead on the crook of her neck.

She hugs me back and says, "It's not your fault Natsu. I'm the one who wanted to be alone."

"Did they touch you?" I ask her, straight to the point. I lift my head and lean backwards while still holding her waist, to look at her facial expression.

That thought haunted me as I awaited for her answer.  
  


Lucy's POV

"No they didn't." I respond back to his question, as I wipe the tears off my face.

_S-Should I have lied? I-I can't put him through that pain. I can't tell him what they did._

Natsu sighs in relief as he rests his head on my chest. "Thank god..." He murmured.

Tears start to form again in the corner of my eyes, but I hold them back from falling with all my might.

_I don't know what he's gonna do if he ever found out I lied._

After a moment of silence, I rub my eyes and hold his head up with the palm of my hands, "Can we go visit her grave now?" I ask calmly.

He nods and loosens his grip, then holds my hand tightly— as if I'm gonna get snatched away from him any second. I gently smile at his protectiveness and start walking back to the grave.

On our way there, all I could think of was the guy who groped my boob, and the other guy who put his hands under my pants and started-

"Lucy? What are you zoned out about?" He asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"N-Nothing. I'm just glad you showed up when you did." I respond.

He places his hand on my waist and brings me closer to him, and continued on walking. _I can feel him shaking._

Once we arrived, I kneeled down at my mothers grave and apologized to her for forgetting her death anniversary. I stayed there a bit in silence as I privately reminisced the days I had with her and smiled. Natsu stood behind me with folded arms like a body guard. He even refused to grab the flowers he dropped at the entrance, just so he doesn't leave me alone for a few seconds! _Annoying_.

His hand rested on my shoulder, and then he told me that it was time to head back. I nod and get up, then we head back to the train station.

Our trip back to Magnolia was normal. All I could think about was those guys.. _Natsu showed up in the perfect time. Before they could do anything any further._

When we arrived, Natsu decided to sleep over at my place for tonight. He didn't wanna leave me alone, and honestly, I didn't wanna stay alone.

We head over to my house, and I take a hot bath. I wanted to wash away every inch of those bastards' fingerprints on me. I scrubbed my body so hard I had red marks everywhere. I wanted their print on my body gone. The harder I rubbed my body, the more tears that fell down from my eyes.

_"I hate myself! I hate hate hate myself!!!! How was I so weak that I let them touch me!!??? I feel gross~"_

**_BAM_**.

I heard my bathroom door open hard. I slightly open the curtains, only to see Natsu barging in!

"Natsu what are you d-"

I got interrupted by Natsu ripping off the shower curtain and getting in the bath tub with me, fully clothed.

_My eyes widen open in shock as I have not yet fathomed what had just happened... did he really just break in like that??? I'm naked!!!!_

His arms suddenly grab my shoulders harshly, "Where did they touch you!!??? HUH???" Natsu aggressively yells as he firmly gripped my shoulders...

_D-Did I speak my thoughts out loud!? I forgot he had a strong hearing sense.._


	5. Comfort

Lucy's POV

"Where did they touch you!!??? HUH???" Natsu aggressively yells as he firmly gripped onto my shoulders.

"Natsu calm down!!!" I yell at him back while frowning, making it clear that I don't like his aggressiveness. "You can't just barge in like that!! I'm showering and I'm _naked_!!"

He then squeezes my shoulders; "Answer me!!" He growls as he shakes me in demand.

_His eyes look cold and monstrous, I've never seen him like this **towards me.**_

"N-Natsu you're hurting me!! Let go!!" I demand, objecting to respond due to the pain he's inflicting on me. My eyes started tearing up from how hard he was grasping. _It_ _hurt_.

"Why did you lie to me Lucy!?? Huh?? If I knew I woulda **dug them 6 feet under!!!** " Natsu rages.

"I didn't tell you because I knew this would be your reaction! Now let go!!!!" I yell again as I forcefully snatch out of his aggressive grasp. My foot slides on the wet tub and I lose my balance, falling backwards. Natsu quickly catches me by my waist before I fall. He's now bending down and holding me, with my bare chest against his. We intensely stare into each other's eyes with our faces just an inch apart, feeling a rush of different types of emotions...

Although I couldn't help my tears from falling down my cheeks due to the ongoing stinging pain in my shoulders.

His onyx colored eyes were full of hurt and regret as he looked at me cry. He gently lifts me up, takes his arms off me, and backs away.

"I'm sorry Lucy," He says as he looks away from me. "I didn't mean to hurt you. But I need to know where they touched you and what they d-" He looks again at me with a better visual of my whole body, and notices some red marks in certain areas..

_~They touched me in those areas, so I harshly scrubbed them while showering and it caused red markings.~_

"W-What is this!?" Natsu fearfully questions as he gets closer. He glares at my upper body and gently places his touch on my left boob, tracing the red mark that circulated it.

I arch my back as I feel shivers running down my spine; I blush heavily and look away, "One of them groped it, so I scrubbed it hard in disgust."

I feel Natsu's gaze move from my body to my face. "He did _what_?"

"It's ok Natsu. Now that I showered, I scrubbed their prints off me."

"Prints? Plural??" Natsu questions as he takes a step back to scan my body for any other red marks. His eyes went down, and he found one slightly below my stomach.

" _No!..._ " Natsu growls as he gets closer and bends down, investigating how far they went.

"NATSU!!!" I yell and push him off. He falls back and hits his behind at the end of the tub. I back away to the other end, and quickly cover my breasts with my arms while I sit down with my knees up, covering all parts of my body.

"GET OUT!!!!" I yell as I heavily blush. _I just realized how inappropriate this is!!_

"Owweee" Natsu groans as he scratches the back of his head in pain. "Fine, I'll leave. Finish showering quicker, we're not done talking about this." He firmly says as he gets out of the tub and leaves the bathroom.

I sigh in relief and stand up. "What just happened?..."

I turn on the water to wash up one last time ( _for private reasons_ ) as I drown in my thoughts, before taking my towel and start drying off.

I then wrap the towel around me and leave the bathroom. I see Natsu laying on my bed with his right arm folded behind his head. He looked like he was intensely thinking about something... _I never see him think like this._

"Natsu? What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

I startle him and he looks up at me, "Oh- it's nothing." He responds in a low voice.

"Come on tell me, what is it?" I pry as I open my closet, looking for some pjs to change into.

"I told you it's nothing. Just come and sleep next to me."

"Like HELL!" I turn around and yell. "You're not sleeping on my bed!!!!"

"Lucy just don't argue. Come and sleep, we had a long day."

"S-So you don't wanna talk about it?"

"I do. When you're ready."

"O-Oh... Thank you Natsu." I smile, proud of him for considering my feelings and not forcing me to say anything.

I pick out some pink pants and a gray crop top— both very comfortable to sleep in, and head to the bathroom to change.

"You can just change here you know.." Natsu says while smirking.

I respond to him by slamming the bathroom door in his face. I change, brush my teeth, and blow dry my hair. I put on some cream and lotion and moisturize my skin. Now I'm finally ready for bed!

I head out of the bathroom expecting to see Natsu asleep and snoring, like how he usually is this late at night, but instead I see him still in the same position that I left him in.

"Ready?" Natsu asks.

_H-He waited for me to go to sleep?_

"Yeah." I respond back as I head over to the light switch and turn off the lights. I then get on my side of the bed and tuck myself in, giving Natsu my back. He takes off his shirt which I don't mind since I know he never sleeps with a shirt on.

I close my eyes, and feel his arm under the blanket sliding towards my waist and stomach, bringing me closer to him, and hugging me tight. He buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"Your scent is addicting." He whispers into my ear.

I blush heavily and decide not to respond; he's probably just sleepy.

It went silent after that; comfortable silence.

_I didn't complain. It felt so good to be in his grasp after the day I just had. I feel protected and safe, like no one can touch me._

_I bet that's why he waited for me to sleep. He wanted me to sleep in his arms just so he feels like he's protecting me, after the day he just had as well._

I warmly smile and feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach, but I ignore them. My eyelids felt heavy, and I slowly drifted into sleep...  
  


The next day - (9:08AM)

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing in my ears, on repeat.

"Ugh!!" I groan as I reach for my alarm clock to turn it off. But before I could do so, I felt something holding me back by my stomach— not allowing me to. I look back, only to see Natsu's grip on me as tight as ever; he's still asleep. I gently smile at his peacefulness and innocence. I turn around to face him better and watch him as he sleeps. He looks so cute...

"Having fun watching me sleep are'ya?" Natsu asks with his sexy, deep, morning voice. His eyes remained shut but he had a grin.

_Eeekkk!! This is embarrassing!_

"N-No I just wanted to wake you up. It's late now, don't you think it's time?"

"Yeah." He agrees as he takes his arms off of me and rubs his eyes. He then sits up and starts stretching his biceps and back.

_Hot..._

Wait... _what are you thinking Lucy!? Snap out of it!_

"Enjoying the view?" Natsu asks. I had unintentionally been staring at his defined abs and attractive biceps this whole time... and he noticed!!

"S-Sorry," I say as I turn around. It was the only response I could think of!

He smirks and brushes it off.

I sit up on the bed with him and start stretching too.

He then placed his hand on my head and asks, "How are you feeling today?" with a warm smile.

"Better. Thank you." I respond smiling back.

He takes off his hand then gets out of bed.

"Great!! Then let's go on a job." He offers.

"That sounds amazing. I've missed going on jobs and I need to pay my rent!!"

"I promised you I'd give you all the money when we go on a job. So it's your pick, choose any job you'd like." He says as he gets on the ground and does his morning push-ups.

"You really don't have to you know." I say as I blush, still sitting up on my bed.

"I want to though." He responds as he smirks and stands back up. "It's the least I could do." He continues, with a saddened tone this time.

_Does he feel guilty for what happened?? I don't want him to feel this way!_

Suddenly a certain flying blue cat barges in the room, "Hey guys!!!" He says.

"Happyyy!! I missed youu." I say with a huge smile on my face as he flies towards me and gives me a warm hug.

"I missed you too Lucyyy~"

"And what about me?" Natsu asks, interrupting our moment because he felt left out.

"Sure you too Natsu." Happy responds as he quickly glanced at him then looks back at me. "So Lucy, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

His face turned serious, like I've never seen before.

"When me, Wendy, and Carla were on our job in Ishgar, we heard talk from here and there about a guy named Derek?"

"Ok, and what about him?"

"Well.." Happy looks back at Natsu in question.

Natsu steps forward with folded arms, "What is it Happy?"

"His full name is Derek Hamerlof, and he's looking for you Lucy." Happy says, looking back at me.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock, "No.." he growls as he gets closer and stands next to my bed, right by me.

"W-What's wrong? Who is he? And why would he be looking for me?" I ask as I look at Natsu and Happy back and forth.

"He's an assassin. And a deadly one. He would only be looking for you for one reason. Someone out there hired him to find you and kidnap you. He kills anything and anyone that gets in his way, even his targets." Natsu responds while frowning, with his eyes looking straight ahead. "I hate to admit it, but he's amazing at his job. You can disappear any second with you being his target." He says as he clenches his teeth and his fists.

"We're gonna find the person that hired him. Don't worry. Their fate is sealed." He says as he places his hand on my head and comforts me.

"Also one more thing. Master wants to see you immediately Lucy." Happy continues.

_W-Who would be looking for me.. and why? This doesn't make sense..._


	6. Information

Lucy's POV

I practically had to kick out Natsu and Happy from my room so I could change into my clothes. They know nothing of privacy!!

I was rushing because this is the first time that Master requests my presence _immediately_. I quickly put on some hot-short blue jeans and a pink tank top with white shoes.

I was shaking! Does Master want to talk to me about the guy hunting me down; if he does, then how would Master even know about it?

I get out of my room after getting ready and find Natsu chomping on some crackers while sitting on my couch, and Happy scratching the wall next to the fire place. _Why do they always have to make a mess!!!_

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence and keeping my composure.

"Yes cmon!" Natsu responds jumping up the couch. He's keeping up a happy front, but I know he's worried deep inside.

We leave my apartment and head over to the guild. Once we arrive, I find Master on the second floor looking down at me. It's as if he's been staring at the door just waiting for me to come. Sweat forms and drops from my forehead, afraid of the intense aura Master is carrying.

Happy flies over to where Carla and Wendy were sitting and starts to chit chat with them.

I turn back to Natsu only to see him glaring at Master, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Uhm Natsu, I think I'd like to talk with Master alone."

"What!? I'm coming with you! I wanna know what's going on!"

I rest my hand on his shoulder, "I'll tell you once I'm done with him, don't worry." I comfort him while giving him a warm smile.

"No. I need both of you up here." Master interrupts with his authoritative voice.

We both look up at Master and I nod my head. We make our way up there and see Master head into his office. We both follow him in and close the door behind us. He's sitting on his chair behind his desk and is waiting for us to sit across of him on his brown couch; so we sit.

"You wanted to talk to me Master?"

"Yes Lucy. To you and Natsu both."

"Master you're worrying me, what's going on?"

"Are you familiar with the name Derek Homerolf?" Master questions, straight to the point.

"Yes. Happy told us about him."

"Well then you know he's hunting you down. I'd like you to know I was the one who hired him to kidnap you."

_Silence_.

"What!!!??" Me and Natsu yell in unison; shocked and confused.

"I apologize for doing that without confiding in you first Lucy. But Derek is a target that even the SS Class mages in Fairy Tail have not yet been able to capture." Master pauses as we look at him stunned and confused. "We figured if we can't track him down and catch him, then we have to lure him here to us instead."

Me and Natsu look at him still confused.

"By making you his target, he'd have to come and look for you. When he finds you, we will be waiting for him with a trap. Just like that, we will have him captured. That is the plan." Master further explains.

"Why me!?" I respond angrily. "Why did you put me up for bait Master? That's not like you at all." I question. I feel Natsu gripping the hand of the couch harshly, not liking what he's hearing from Master. Neither was I.

"Well Lucy, you see..." Master pauses and looks over to Natsu.

"What!?" Natsu rages, not liking this conversation or the glare Master is giving him.

"Derek was the guy your father wanted you to marry off to Lucy. All those years ago before the 7 year incident on Tenrou Island, your father had arranged for him to be your husband. He is a criminal, but he also comes from a rich family of high social status."

…

"My dad wanted to marry off to a criminal huh... can't say I'm surprised." I say, breaking the momentarily silence. "I get that I have some sort of link with Derek, but that doesn't explain why you chose me for bait."

"I chose you because I knew Derek wouldn't be able to refuse or resist my request. Usually, when you hire an assassin like Derek, he can either accept or decline. I didn't want to take my chances. When I mentioned your name as the target I'm assigning him, he immediately accepted with no hesitation. That is what I wanted. Now, we can lure him here and capture him before he captures you. He will come to us Lucy, the plan is perfect." Master explains.

"Derek has killed and kidnapped numerous amount of people and he is the top one wanted criminal in Fiore. This needs to work." He continues.

"Why does Derek care so much about me?" I question.

"He's the one who asked for your hand in marriage. He sees you as a sight to behold. I'm sure he saw pictures of you from his parents since both of your families are allies." Master elaborates. 

"And how do you know so much about this?" I ask curiously.

He chuckles, "I know everything that goes on with my children's lives Lucy." He says as he gives me a smile.

I nod and bring my head down, understanding why Master did what he did but at the same time scared that the plan might fail. It was kind of a relief though, knowing no one out there actually wanted me kidnapped or dead, and that it was just Master mastering up his genius plan.

"I actually hired Derek before you left to visit your mothers grave. My condolences." Master states as he looks at me in worry. "I wanted to let you know as soon as possible, but when I came over to your apartment you were already gone with Natsu. Did anything happen in your short trip?"

Natsu looks at me with sad eyes and I look down at my thighs, not knowing how to respond to him. "Yes. Three men... t-they tried to.." Natsu attempts to speak but he freezes, not knowing how to say it.

"They tried to do stuff to me but they didn't succeed." I continue Natsu's sentence as I look up to Master. "Natsu came and saved me before they went too far. Do you believe Derek hired them to capture me?"

"I'm really sorry Lucy." Master sincerely apologizes as he slowly face palms himself and rubs his forehead in disappointment.

"It's okay Master. Nothing happened." I comfort him.

Natsu looks over at me again, knowing I'm lying.

"Yes. It's clear that these three men were sent by Derek to capture you. They might've found you desirable to them before they followed Derek's orders though."

Natsu places his hand on my head, "Don't worry Lucy. Derek won't touch you."

"That's why I called you here Natsu." Master continues.

"Huh?" Natsu looks over to Master confused.

"I need you to be Lucy's personal body guard. I need you to watch over her at all times and make sure she's safe until Derek is captured."

Natsu smirks and punches his open hand with a fist on his other, "I'm all fired up!"

"But you can't stay here. I've arranged a cottage for both of you far into the woods. Happy won't be coming with you; we need him here so we can use him to report back to you every now and then." Master exclaims.

_He's got this all planned out huh..._

"Derek is known for his excellence and speed. He usually finishes his task within a week. Which is why this whole guild will be on guard for these remaining 5 days. We know he will be coming to this guild to find you, so you and Natsu need to leave and hide in the cottage to be safe there; it is 10 miles away from here South. You both need to be there before sundown today."

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu says standing up. "Cmon Luce. Let's go pack our stuff and head over there." Natsu says as he holds my hand and drags me out of Masters office, then out of the guild.

"N-Natsu slow down! You're going too fast!" I say breathless as I run behind him, heading to my apartment.

"We have no time to waste!" He exclaims glancing back at me for a second.

Once we arrive, I start packing my stuff fast. I look over to see Natsu sitting on my bed just watching me.

"Aren't you going home to pack yourself?" I ask as I place my toothbrush and toothpaste into my pink bag pack.

"And leave you here? Of course not." Natsu responds. "Besides, I'm your personal bodyguard now, I ain't leaving your side."

"Oh actually you left a few shirts and pants here at my place, I'll just pack them for you and give you a new toothbrush." I suggest.

"Thanks!" Natsu responds while smiling.

"It's unlike you to miss out on a fight. Are you really gonna run away with me and miss all the excitement and fun?" I question him as I start zipping my bag.

"You think my enjoyment of fighting is more important than your safety to me? There are priorities. You really don't know me at all Luce." Natsu explains.

I blush at his response and turn my head away, not wanting him to see me all flustered up.

I pack his bag with everything he'll need for the next 5 days.

He smirks and stands up when he sees me all done, "Cmon we gotta go now. It's getting late, we don't know when Derek will be making an appearance."

I place my bag over my shoulder and take the hand he's reaching out for me to hold. He drags me out of my apartment and we start to follow the directions Master gave us for the cottage.

_I'll be **alone** -in the middle of nowhere- in a cottage with Natsu for 5 days. I wonder what will happen..._


	7. Cottage

Lucy's POV

After walking for an hour, we decided it would be best to camp in the woods. Walking 10 miles would at least take us two hours and we were getting really tired. Correction, _**I**_ was getting really tired... he's like a beast or something!

It was sundown now and the cold breeze of air was hitting us. Or hitting _**me**_ actually.

Natsu disappears into the woods for a few minutes and returns with a couple of wood logs to start a fire. 

Of course he lights it up using his breath, just to be dramatic.

We sit across of each other and I pull out two blankets from my bag that I got with me. I attempt to give him one but he just looked at me like I was crazy. _My bad..._

I covered myself and dozed off into the abyss of darkness. I slept peacefully knowing Natsu is with me.

I woke up only to find myself being carried by Natsu bridal style, standing in front of the cottage.

_Finally..._

He puts me down, "I wanted you to rest but you were shivering so much in your sleep Luce. So I decided to carry you and walk over here."

I blush heavily knowing I was so close to Natsu, being smothered by him and his body heat.

"T-Thanks!"

We walk into the cottage...

"Glad you guys made it!" A familiar voice greets us.

Creaking noises could be heard as they walked down the mini wooden stairs while giving us a warm smile.

"Mira!?"

She chuckles, "This cottage belongs to me. I come here every once in a while when I want to get away. Please make yourselves at home. I've arranged everything for you." She says.

"Thanks Mira!!" Natsu responds.

"I've arranged the bedroom upstairs for you as well. Everything you need is here! I'll be heading back now. They need my assistance in the guild." She says as she takes her white jacket from the blue couch.

"I'll leave you this globe where you can communicate with us. The trigger word is 'Mavis' for anytime you'd want to activate it."

"Sounds good. Thank you Mira." I respond.

She walks over to me, gives me a hug, and whispers into my ear, "Be safe and have fun~"

_Have fun!!? How is this in any way fun??_

_I'm literally forced out of my home and dragged into the middle of the woods because an assassin is trying to kidnap me._

_What does she mean by that..._

I brush it off and give her a nod. "Be safe on your way back." I say as me and Natsu wave our hands goodbye.

She leaves out the door, and now all that's left in the room is me, Natsu, and the cold breeze of air.

"Let's check out the bedroom." Natsu says.

I nod and we go up the mini staircase, only to find...

...one bed!!???

"How are we suppose to sleep with one bed!?" I question frustrated as I look over to Natsu.

He chuckles, "You worry too much Luce."

"It's not going to fit us both!"

"Stop complaining, it's not a problem." Natsu counteracts as he throws himself on the bed and makes a mess of the neatly arranged blankets.

"Ughhh!" I groan as I take out my toothbrush and toothpaste from my pink backpack, and then head over to the sink and start brushing my teeth in silence. After that I take it with me to the bathroom so I could change into my PJ's, and shut the door.

"We're far from the guild, what if we need their help in a matter of urgency? How will they come here quick?" I ask Natsu through the door as I take off my shirt and pants.

_Should I keep my bra on?..._

"I'm here to protect you Luce. Given the job of a bodyguard or not, I will always protect you. Besides, Mest is there with his transportation abilities for any emergencies."

_Nah I'll just take it off. Its too much of a bother. Besides, why does it matter._

"Oh right I completely forgot about him." I exclaim as I take my bra off and slide into my cute pink hot shorts and a white shirt. Both very comfortable to sleep in.

"What's up with the way he looks at Wend-"

I paused when I headed out of the bathroom and saw Natsu with no shirt or pants on, only his boxers.

"What are you doing PERVERT!!!" I yell as I throw my pink bag at him. He catches it before it could hit him.

"What!? How else am I suppose to sleep huh!?"

"Ummm like a normal person! With PJs!!"

Natsu chuckles, "I don't wear PJ's Luce. My boxers are my PJ's."

_He's really getting on my nerves..._

"Ugh just go brush your teeth." I say frustrated as I close my eyes and point at the sink.

"Fine geez." He gets out of bed and heads over to the sink. There's no door to shut since it is in the room.

I start blushing heavily.

_This guy... his affect on me... I hate it!_

I sit down on the bed frustrated.

As I stared at the beautiful pink flowers on the bedside table, I remembered what happened when I visited my mothers grave.

Their scent are so similar to the yellow flowers Natsu got.

Memories then came flooding back on how I was sexually assaulted. The guy who groped my boob while the other guy slid his hand under my pants and started fingering me.... I'll never forget their faces. Meanwhile the third guy placed kisses all over my face, mouth, neck and waist.

_Ughhh!!! I feel so grossed out!!!_

I don't blame master for his plan, but I slightly resent him for this. He shouldn't have went through with it before talking to me first. It's not like I would've said no, I just would've taken my precautions!!!

"Lucy?"

My thoughts interrupted by the salmon hair colored man.

I look over to him, "Yeah?"

He walks over to me and sits next to me on the bed, "Why're you crying?" He asks as he rubs the tears off my cheeks with his fingers.

I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"I- I don't know sorry." I respond as I turn my head away and look at the ground

"Sorry? Why're you apologizing Luce? Talk to me." He holds my chin with his fingers and lifts my head up so I could face him.

He looks me deep into the eyes as if he's examining me, "It's those guys huh?"

More silent tears start to fall down my cheeks, and I don't prevent them this time since the cats out of the bag.

I feel Natsu restraining himself from enraging. I know he gets upset when he sees me like this, it makes him angry. I don't want him to feel that way because of me.

"It's nothing." I say as I hiccup in sadness.

"Nothing huh. Cmon Luce, don't lie to me. We're closer than that."

The room goes silent for a couple of seconds as we stared deep into each other's eyes. He knew everything I wanted to say, and I knew I couldn't say them.

He leans down closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"W-What are you doing?" I question hesitantly.

"Did they touch your lips?" He loudly whispers while his lips hovered over mine. I can feel the heat and warmth of his breath.

I started to breath heavily, extremely turned on by Natsu's teasing and his closeness to me.

"Yes.." I whisper, waiting to see what he's gonna do.

Just like that, he tilts his head for better access and touches his lips with mine. He holds the back of my head and gets deeper into the kiss. My face flushes up in embarrassment but I don't back away.

We enjoy the taste of each other for a little while, then his tongue starts licking my lips asking for entrance... which I grant while I blush even harder.

I open my mouth and we switch tilting sides. He gets in there and explores every inch inside. I moan in his mouth, enjoying everything he's doing. My stomach is tickling and my head is spinning, completely mesmerized by him and his gentle movement.

He breaks it up for a second and breathes heavily then slams into my lips again... _I guess my moaning turned him on._

I pull out my tongue and lick his lips this time, completely losing my innocence. I feel him smirking then opening his mouth. I get in and lick everything in there; I try to replicate what he did since I have no experience.

Then I start swirling my tongue around with his, which felt so good and he seemed to enjoy it. I felt a smirk appear on his lips again as we continued making out... butterflies flutter in my stomach at the feel of him smile.

Kissing noises and moaning could be heard from outside of the cottage from how hard we were going.

I cups his face with my hands for a little while, then slide them up to his hair and start stroking it; completely taking in his soft texture. He groans in my mouth... which turned me on even more.

_He tastes... warm and sweet._

We were so in the moment that we weren't even aware of what we were doing... or at least I wasn't.

I place my hand on his muscular chest, finally remembering he's half naked, but then pull him back away from me to catch my breath. I start breathing heavily, which seemed to attract Natsu even more. It took me a minute, I was so out of breath.

I feel the cold air on my lips as now it is wetted by tongue. He smirks and gets closer, then starts licking his own saliva off of me.

I feel a tingling sensation down there... which causes me to arc my back.

He then backs away when he's done and looks at me deep in the eyes. In that moment, we realize we had opened a door that can never be shut again. We realize that this is it... we get to explore completely different sides of each other and there's no turning back.

With that thought, he leans closer again and whispers, "Where else did they touch you?" while smirking, completely enjoying himself.

My face blushes in embarrassment... not knowing how to respond.

"Did they touch your neck?" He asks as he leans down and places his lips against the sensitive area on my neck, not awaiting for an answer. His hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Uhuh..."

He then starts kissing it and licking it. He explores both sides of my neck then eventually settles at one spot at a time, and starts sucking on it while kissing it.

_They're definitely gonna leave marks..._

My head tilts up while my eyes roll up, and I let out an unintended moan. _His lips felt so hot and good on me._

He then backs away causing a string of saliva from his mouth to my neck, and carried me bridal style. He laid me down placing my head on the pillow.

With our lips parted, I breathed heavily and licked my lips, urging for more.

The blush on my face is gone as now I am consumed with the idea of pleasure.

He got on top of me, looks me deep in my chocolate orbs, then kisses my lips again.

_His dominant side is showing..._

While doing that, he slid his hand under my shirt and reached for my boob. Finding me without a bra caused him to smirk again while kissing me. Our tongues danced together as he started groping and massaging.

I started moaning in his mouth and had to back him away to catch my breath. My eyes shut down and I started feeling the waves of pleasure as he played around with my boob.

I can feel him glaring at my face, enjoying every bit of sound I make.

I felt his manhood go hard, almost piercing through his boxers. He started rubbing himself on me and I wrapped my legs around him for a better grip. I open my eyes and look him deep in the eyes as he continued on rubbing, and then blushed really hard.

_Crap I lost myself..._

He rubbed harder, forcing my eyes shut again. I moaned loud at the feel of him which made him moan with me. The bed started squeaking from his motion.

Waves of pleasure greeted me every minute.

His thin cloth with my thin cloth were the only things standing in our way...

"N-Natsu" I try my best to say his name without moaning.

"Mm?" He questions.

"I- I think t-that's..." I was interrupted by moaning again at the feel of him. I unwrap my legs to get ahold of myself.

He stops so I could get my words out.

...enough for today."

He smiles with his half opened eyes, "It's too late for me Luce..."

"I'm sorry I can't, it's too fast for me.."

He slides his hand back out of my shirt, "I'm sorry if I came on too hard..." He says as he gets off of me and lays down next to me, placing his head on the pillow. He breathed heavily while looking up at the roof. As did I.

"Not at all. I just... you know... I've never done it a-and..."

"Shhh," Natsu places his finger on my lips, "there's no need to explain yourself. Just sleep." He says as he sits up and covers us up with the blanket, then turns the lamp's light off. 

I roll my body and hug him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go.

He hugs me back,

"Having one bed doesn't seem so bad now huh..."


	8. Each-other

Lucy's POV

I open my eyes after a deep sleep, and find myself wrapped in Natsu's arms.

_He feels so warm and cozy._

I trace his muscular chest with my fingers, following his defined lines all the way to his abs. _Such a beautiful body._

While doing so, I remembered what happened yesterday. I blushed really hard and buried my face in between his arm and chest, completely forgetting that he's asleep and that my movement might wake him up.

"Lucy?"

_Shit_.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" I say, startled.

He chuckles and starts stroking my hair, "No you didn't. I woke up an hour ago."

I lift my head up to face him, "You've just been laying here!?"

_Crap! He saw me touch his body!!_

"How could I let you go when you're peacefully asleep in my arms? It's the best feeling in the world."

I heavily blush at his comment and rest my head again on his chest, breaking the eye contact.

He chuckles as he continued on stroking my hair, "It's cute how you blush at the little things."

"Heyy! I'm not blushing!!!" I defend as I lift my head up again to face him, _while blushing._

He taps my nose playfully, "Sure you aren't."

I pout and look away. He smiles and holds my cheek with his hand, turning me to face him. He then leans in closer and places his lips against mine, giving me a warm kiss. He holds the back of my head and gets deeper into it. I kiss back and get completely lost in it.

_I could get use to this._

He finally breaks it off causing a string of saliva between us. I half-open my eyes and look deeply into his onyx ones. _I've never noticed how beautiful they are._

"Are you blushing now?" He asks, giving me his signature smirk— knowing damn well I'm scarlet red.

I gently punch his chest while smiling, showing him _I'm defeated_ playfully. I then roll my body and slip away from his arms to get out of bed.

"Hey, where you going?" He asks sitting up, as I slide my feet into my slippers.

"Out. For a walk. I need to think about things." I respond while I roam my eyes around looking for my pink bag.

He gets out of bed and approaches the closet, "You're not going anywhere." He firmly says. "Besides, what do you need to think about?" He asks as he takes out his shirt and pants.

"I am, Natsu. Just for a little while. I need to think about us. What all this means. Please understand." I respond as I grab my pink bag, place it on the bed, and begin unzipping it. 

After wearing his pants he approaches me and holds my arm, "I thought it was clear what I meant when I kissed you."

I gently hold his hand and move it away from me, "I know... that's what I need to think about." I respond as I attempt to turn away.

I'm stopped by his hand gripping my wrist as he forcefully turns me around to face him again, "I said you're not going anywhere." He exclaims as he looks in my brown orbs angrily.

"What's up with you!?"

"Lucy, there's an assassin looking for you out there. You really think I'm gonna let you walk out just like that!?"

_Crap! I forgot about that. My mind has been so consumed with Natsu that it completely slipped my mind._

I sigh, "Right." I say sadly as I sit down on the edge of the bed.

He sits down next to me, "Why don't we talk about it? Rather than you thinking alone, why don't you share your thoughts with me?"

I look at him and realize how intensely he's looking at me. "I- I just don't know what all of this means."

He holds my hand and locks my fingers with his, "I thought it was clear that I want you, Luce. I want you."

I get lost in his eyes before gathering up my thoughts, "I- I don't know Natsu..."

_This is all very scary for me. He's my best friend. He always has been. What if becoming **more** would just ruin our relationship? I can never lose him. Never._

He holds my cheek with his hand and starts rubbing it with his thumb, "Don't you want this too?" He says softly, showing me his romantic side.

I look away, afraid of revealing all my emotions due to how deep he was looking into my eyes.

"I'm scared." I honestly exclaim, looking down at my feet.

Natsu puts his arm around me and places my head on his chest, "Don't be. We're in this together."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if... I lose you?" I murmur while a tear slowly falls down my cheek. It hurt to say it. It was easier though since I wasn't looking at him.

He strokes my hair and rests his chin on my head, "You will never lose me. I am always going to be with you. You're stuck with me Luce, forever."

My heart warms up at his words and I gently smile, rubbing my tear away from my cheek. I lift my head up and look at him, "Promise?" I ask, desperately.

"Promise." He responds firmly.

I let out a giggle as my heart fills up with happiness and warmth. I place my head back on his chest and wrap my arms around his stomach, giving him a tight hug,

" _Natsu_ and _Lucy_ huh. Has a nice ring to it." I say giggling, trying to comprehend the fact that me and Natsu are now together.

He hugs me back and leans his head down close to my ear, "You're mine now." He whispers while smirking.

Those words awakened something inside me, something that made me feel alive. I giggle and attempt to break the hug, but I feel him grip me tighter not allowing me to.

"Just a little longer."

I smile and hug him even tighter.

_This feels so right in so many ways._

**Ring ring. Ring ring.**

Our moment got interrupted by the globe ringing; it was the guild calling. Natsu let go of me and stood up as he roamed his eyes around looking for the globe. 

"It's here." I say as I head over to the bedside table and open the drawer. I take out the globe and say "Mavis." It automatically answers it for me.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira greets as her picture appears.

Natsu walks up to me and takes the globe from me before I could respond, "Any news about Derek?"

"Some of his men showed up here today. We got ahold of them and now they're imprisoned in the guild. We're trying to get information about Derek and what his next move might be."

"Any progress?" Natsu questions.

"All we know right now is that the cottage is safe. They don't know a thing about it. A-Although..."

"Although what?" I butt in.

"He threatened that if you don't make an appearance at the guild, then he will start killing random people all over Magnolia..."

"Mira!!!" We hear a familiar voice call her out in the background, trying to prevent her from saying any more.

"What!!??" I react.

"She should know." Mira responds to the person behind her and then looks at us again,

"We're pretty sure he figured out that this was all a set up to trap him once he found out that this guild belonged to Master. We were really hoping to catch him before that. So now he's..."

"He's what!?" Natsu questions frustrated.

"He's retaliating. He delivered a dead body today to our guild with a note that threatened us to hand you in, or he would multiply that dead body each day."

"Plan of action?" Natsu asks.

As Mira explained it to him, my mind went blank and everything felt blurry to me. Even my hearing.

My heart felt like it sunk to the ground... a person died because of me... they died.

_And there will be more if I do not do something about this._

"Ok Mira. Thanks for informing us." Natsu says before hanging up.

He turns around and looks at me. He sees me silently crying.

A rush of guilt took over me, I couldn't help it.

He holds my shoulders from both sides, "It's not your fault Lucy. It's Derek's. The guild has a plan of action and they will catch him before he tries to do anything else." He comforts me as he pulls me in for a hug. He rubs my back and I wipe away my tears, preventing myself from crying any further...

_I know exactly what I'm going to do to stop this._

He breaks the hug and then cups my face with his hands while he looks at my brown orbs,

"Please don't cry." He says as he leans in and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I give him a gentle smile at the feel of his lips on me, trying to comfort him as well. _I know he hates seeing me like this._

He carries me bridal style and I squeak, "Natsu put me down!!" I exclaim while letting out a giggle.

He drops me on the bed and gets on top of me with his knees in between my legs, "Maybe this will make you feel better." He loudly whispers as he places his lips against mine fiercely, and begins kissing me.

I kiss back and hold the back of his head, getting in deeper. My mind goes blank, completely filled with pleasure.

He licks my lips asking for entrance, and I open my mouth granting it. He explores my mouth with his tongue as he rubs my hip in a circular motion. I wrap my legs around him and he begins rubbing on me in a gentle motion.

The bed squeaks every time he rubs.

I break the kiss by pushing him away and start breathing heavily. We stared deep into each others eyes as he rubbed harder. I could feel all of him on me. I tilted my head up and began to moan loudly. My private area felt warm and tingly, urging for more. I moaned again and he groaned at the feel of me.

He stopped and unzipped his pants, opening them up revealing his boxers. _He knew that was as far as he could go until I granted him permission for more._

He rested on me again and began to rub harder than before, with thinner cloth this time. I felt him going hard; I felt his tip on my pink shorts, almost piercing through both of our clothing.

He groans loud and begins kissing my neck, going down.

_"N-Natsu_ ~" I moan his name.

"Fuck." He groans.

As I felt myself beginning to lose control, I found the strength to say, "S-Stop.."

He instantly stops and shoots his eyes open, finally gaining his consciousness. "What's wrong?"

"I- I can't."

He gets off of me and lays down next to me while breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I really want you. _All of you_... but I just need time."

"Fuck those bastards." I hear Natsu curse under his breath.

I let out a giggle and roll my body to hug him, "At least you understand."

"Of course I do." He said looking at me. "Why else would I be so understanding? I woulda raged if I got hard this way and then told to stop if there were no good reason." He said seriously.

I let out a giggle.

After a moment of silence, "Do you wanna have breakfast?" I ask, breaking it.

His stomach growls at the thought of food.

"Definitely." 

I change my clothes and Natsu puts on his shirt. We brush our teeth and freshen up, then head downstairs.

"You want some eggs and toast?" I ask as I bring out the pan.

"That sounds good." Natsu responds as he stands next to me.

"You can go sit if you'd like." I offer as I point at the blue couch.

"No I wanna watch you. Maybe I can learn something."

I giggle and agree, "I'll make some hash brows with it too."

"Wow do we really have all that?"

"Mira prepared everything for us." I exclaim as I take out the eggs and toast.

I cooked our breakfast and we had a good time enjoying each others company. He loved my food and decided that he's never putting anything in his mouth unless I make it... _he's so childish sometimes._

After eating we felt like it was a bit chilly, so he went outside to get wood logs to start a fire at the mini fire place we have in the living room.

_I know exactly how I'm going to stop Derek from killing more innocent people._

_I'm going to do it tonight._


	9. Derek

Lucy's POV

The whole day went by pretty quick. We spent it reminiscing and laughing about our times with the guild as we sat next to the fire place.

We talked about the time when Juvia drooled all over Gray and caused a fuss in front of everyone, and when Erza beat up Elfman for stepping on her cake. Natsu went on about how Gray got caught naked in a restaurant, causing their whole group to get kicked out.

We moved to the blue couch after I got warmed up, and just munched on some snacks, talked, and laughed.

It was his idea to do this so I could get my mind off of some things, and I don't regret it. It helped.

We then talked about how we missed going on jobs and adventures, and how this whole Derek thing needs to end.

_Yes... Derek. I will end it._

I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before I _**do it.**_

We cuddled a bit on the couch and I fell asleep in his arms with a blanket covering us both. He felt so warm and cozy... it made me feel secure and safe.

———

It was 12am, and I woke up only to find myself asleep on the bed with Natsu peacefully sleeping in my arms. His face was buried in my bust and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

_Did he carry me here after I dozed off?.._

_...How am I suppose to get out of this position without waking him up!?_

I hold his bicep and rub it gently, attempting to slowly wake him up so he could unwrap his arms from around me.

_There's no way I could do it by myself._

" _Natsu_?" I whisper very gently as I rubbed his bicep harder.

He groaned in my bust, making me feel the vibration of his voice.

He let me go,

"What?" He asked with his deep, sleepy voice as he squinted his eyes and looked at me in the dark.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I loudly whispered.

He nodded and turned his body around, now facing the other side.

_Pheww..._

I got out of bed and slid into my pink fluffy slippers.

Not a second passed by, and Natsu began snoring.

I chuckled quietly and tiptoed to my suitcase that is placed in the corner of my room. I grabbed it and tiptoed to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and changed into a pink sweater and some white jeans, since I knew it was cold outside. I put on some white shoes and tied my shoe laces.

I looked at myself in the mirror, preparing myself for what I'm about to do.

_Natsu will probably never speak to me again..._

_...But it doesn't matter. Peoples lives are at risk because of **me**. I can't be selfish._

_I will stop this. Not one more person is going to lose their lives over this._

I combed my hair and wrapped a hair-tie around my wrist. I gathered my hair with my dominant hand and lifted it up, then wrapped the hair-tie around my ponytail.

_I'm ready._

I looked over at the bathroom cabinet that had my keys in it with sad eyes,

_I'll miss you guys..._

_You'll be safe with Natsu._

Just like that, I grabbed my suitcase and left the bathroom.

I looked at the peaceful Natsu asleep on the bed, and smiled.

_I love you._

I turned away with tears in my eyes and went the down the stairs.

I grabbed my black scarf and wrapped it around me, and wore a white jacket that I took from the coat closet. I _gently_ twisted the door knob, knowing Natsu has an insanely high hearing sense.

As I stood outside of the cottage with the suitcase in my hand, I realized how much of a walk it'll be to reach the guild.

The guild is empty right now and I'm sure Derek is keeping an eye on it. Which is how I know he'll make an appearance when I go there.

"Ughh!" I groaned, silently cursing at the location of the cottage.

I began walking and making my way into the woods. 

Darkness devoured my sight everywhere I looked. I couldn't even see the path ahead of me.

All I could hear were the trees swishing in the direction opposite to where I was walking. The wind blew my golden hair backwards, causing me to shiver.

I wrapped my free arm around myself, hoping to warm myself up.

Only 10 minutes passed by as I walked deeper into the woods, following the mental map I created for myself as I tried remembering the directions Mira gave us.

_I slept half the way up here so this'll be harder._

30 minutes passed by, and I was growing tired. Everywhere around me was dark and I was alone.

Although I didn't have Natsu or my keys with me, for some reason I was not afraid.

_What I'm about to do is worst than anything that could happen to me here._

I was itching to just lay on the ground beneath me and camp, but I knew I couldn't waste any time.

As I continued walking, I stopped in my tracks when I heard the noise of a tree branch breaking... like someone accidentally stepped on it.

I froze in my place with my arm folded over my chest, not knowing whether to keep moving or turn behind me.

The sound of another tree branch breaking sent shivers down my spine. I'm practically shaking as I'm frozen in place, unable to even turn my head.

"W-Who's there?" I found the strength to say.

_Silence._

The sound of the wind swishing heavily was the only singular thing that occupied my hearing.

I took a step forward, attempting to ignore my 6th sense of someone standing behind me.

I took another step, trying my best to stay on my feet as my legs shook in fear.

"Came looking for me, Heartfilia?"

...

I clenched my jaw and grind my teeth as my whole body shivered in fear at the sound of an unfamiliar voice behind me.

I slowly turned my body around, with my arm still folded... _as if I'm shielding myself._

My eyes met a man with pitch black hair and ocean blue eyes that pierced through the darkness and shined like a flashlight.

His figure was muscular and buff, and his height was just as Natsu's... _there's no way can I defend myself against him. He can take me out in an instant!_

"D-Derek?"

He smirked, reminding me of a certain salmon hair colored man. _Oh how I wish he was he right now._

"You remember me, Lucy?"

_Remember him?..._

"I never met you before."

He chuckled, "Sure you haven't." He stated as he ran his fingers through his perfectly slit hair.

_What!?_

"Not the point though love. What made you want to come to me?"

"H-How do you even know that was my intention?"

"Oh? Was it not? What could possibly want to make you walk in the dark woods all by yourself this late at night?"

I stayed silent, staring at him while trying to gather my thoughts.

"Although frankly, your intentions are irrelevant. You'll be coming with me love."

I gather up the courage and take a few steps towards him.

"Oh? So you'll make it easy?"

I look up at him fiercely,

"No more killing innocent people. That's the deal I'm willing to make. My life for everyone else's."

He laughs at my sentiment.

His dry, dark, and charming laugh ringed in my ears as tears formed in my eyes. It caused goosebumps all over my body.

_Is this a joke to him!?_

"My my, what a brave one you are." He said as he approached me.

He stood in my face and leaned in close to me, so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"W-What are you-"

_Fizzzz~_   
  


Narrator's POV

He blew on the blonde girls lips, causing her to collapse in an instant.

As devilish as his existence is, his intelligence was unmatched.

He used a devious tactic for kidnapping.

Dark magic was bestowed upon his breath, giving him the power to knock out anyone by simply blowing on their face.

As she collapsed forward, he held her in his arms.

"We're finally reunited love... oh how I've missed you." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

He then carried her bridal style, and disappeared deep into the woods.

The wind continued to rustle the trees, as the cold breeze of hair and the suitcase were the only things left at the scene.

Natsu's POV

I tapped the side of the bed that Lucy's suppose to be on, and felt her body gone.

"Lucy?" I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_No response._

I stood up thinking she's still in the bathroom, and walked over there.

"Lucy? You still in there?" I questioned as I knocked on the wooden door.

_No response._

"Lucy?" I called her name out as I twisted the door knob and opened the door... only to find the room empty.

"Lucy!?" I yelled aggressively as I left the bathroom, hoping my voice would reach her— wherever she is.

I opened the lights and looked around the room one more time, and still see no one.

I rush down the stairs and roam my eyes everywhere,

"Lucy where are you!!???"

I looked in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and still saw no one.

My heart began to race... _did something happen to her!?_

I rushed outside of the cottage shirtless and only with boxers on, turning my head left and right trying to catch the sight of her.

"LUCYYY!!!" I yelled into the air.

 _Nothing_.

I sniff the air around me and pick up her scent,

"She was here!!..." I mumbled to myself.

I ran forward, following her scent deep into the woods.

_What could've happened!??_

_She was in the bathroom! Did someone take her!? Did **he** take her!!!??..._

My mind was going crazy as my legs sprint forward, chasing her scent.

After about half an hour of running, I stopped in my tracks...

I closed my eyes to strengthen my smelling sense...

...and smelt a masculine, strong cologne mixed with Lucy's vanilla scent.

I harshly opened my eyes, realizing that someone else was here...

_What the fuck would Lucy even be doing here!? And why is there a guys scent!!!?? Is this Dereks scent?_

"This makes no sense!!" I yelled frustrated as I kicked the tree next to me.

My eyes fell to the ground and laid upon a familiar suitcase... _Lucy's suitcase..._

I picked it up and zipped it open, only to see all of Lucy's stuff in there. All of them. Even the ones she had already unpacked.

I held onto it and made my way forward, while both of their scents began disappearing.

_I lost track of their scent!!_

Now I'm standing in the middle of nowhere in pitch black darkness, having no idea where Lucy might be.

The fire in me began to blaze in anger. My sight officially lost as my head and mind filled up with smoke and rage, fogging up my thought process.

My heart clenched in fear of what might've happened to her, while my fists clenched simultaneously in anger.

"ARRGHHH!!!" I screamed into the air as my fire extinguished all over my body.

I gripped the suitcase hard as it was the only evidence left of Lucy, and sprinted to the guild— knowing it was my only choice.

_Where the hell did you go Lucy!!??_


	10. Forgotten

**2 days later**   
  


Lucy's POV

I fluttered my eyes open as I looked upon an unfamiliar ceiling view.

I sit up on the comfortable surface I was laying on, and look around the room.

_Woah..._

The bedroom was large and shaped like a wide rectangle. It was modern-like and roomy; it had a painting on the wall to add some flavor. The curtains and the wooden ground matched in brown, whilst the bedding and furniture was black. However the painting matched the blue sofa’s for the sitting area placed at the corner of the room.

I got up from bed and roamed my eyes around the area, admiring it.

What caught my eye was the blue-like painting of a depressed woman on the wall... I walked over to it, entranced by it. I squinted by eyes for a better vision of her visible eye, and analyzed the detail of it.

_Such talent..._

After a minute of admiring, I heard a door open behind me. 

"Morning love." The charming voice said.

As I turned around and laid eyes upon him, I got captivated by his ocean blue eyes that lit up the entire room, and my heart.

"I missed you~" I whined as I ran over to him and jumped on him. My legs wrapped around his hips as he held me up by my ass.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck with my arms around him, "I missed you so much." I continued, as I inhaled his addicting cologne and felt myself relax in his arms.

His manhood instantly got hard for some reason... I felt it poking through my red and black nightgown. He began slightly rubbing himself against my clothed opening.

"I did too sweetheart." He said as he caressed my ass and _gripped_ me closer to him. "I need you. It's been a hard day." He said, his breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

I chuckled and lifted my head up, looking him deep in his blue orbs, "I can feel it..."

"...But today you promised to take me to the Arts Festival!" I said, causing Derek to sigh. "You promised me~" I whined.

He groaned, "Fine. I can't refuse you." He said, giving me a certain smirk that faintly reminded me of someone my heart has forgotten.

A huge smile formed on my face.

I lean in closer to his ears, "Take me to bed for now~" I whispered as I began grinding on him gently, making him go crazy.

_I'm in love..._   
  


Narrator's POV

Mira, Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Natsu were all gathered up at the guild trying to figure out what had happened to their blonde friend. The group sat around one of the guilds tables, with Lucy's suitcase placed in the middle.

No one else was there; they all left the guild to have a goodnight sleep for a fresher mind tomorrow since it is currently 4AM in the morning.

It has been two whole days since Lucy has been captured.

Master left town and is currently with the magic council, informing them of the situation and asking for their help in finding Lucy. _He felt guilty for this whole thing._

"Our only lead now is the place where Natsu found Lucy's suitcase. I'm certain it's the place where Lucy got captured." Levy exclaimed.

"Question is, why would she be there in the first place?" Gray pointed out, as he ignored his blue-haired woman clinging to his shoulder.

Mira intensely glared at the suitcase in front of her. "She had her suitcase with her... it's clear she-"

"Ran away. I agree." Erza finished her sentence.

Natsu intently listened to the conversation from afar as he sat down on one of the guild's wooden chairs on another table, by himself. His arms were folded and his gaze was on the ground. His expression was unreadable and solid.

He was thinking on his own. Thinking about burning Derek's flesh and boiling his blood when he gets ahold of him.

A stinging pain was in his heart, as he blamed himself for failing to protect her.

His eyes were red and he had dark circles around them, not giving himself the privilege of sleeping. It was a way of punishing himself and avoiding dreaming about her at the same time. _His_ blonde woman disappeared in his sleep, so he vowed to never sleep again until he finds her.

"This is all my fault..." Mira began as she looked down at the table. "It was I who informed her of Derek's warning. I told her of his threat and of the dead body we received. Which is why I'm guessing she handed herself over to him, to prevent any more innocent people from dying." Mira exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

Natsu didn't get fazed by what Mira said, he had already mentally pieced everything together as soon as he found Lucy's suitcase.

"What I don't understand is what he needs with her. Getting revenge on Master for tricking him is indeed a reason for his actions, but I believe there's something else we're missing." Erza pointed out.

"Marriage." Natsu finally spoke in the distance, as he felt his airways tighten.

"There is history between Derek and Lucy. History Lucy didn't know she had. He asked for her hand in marriage before her father passed away. He loves her." Natsu explained with a cold expression on his face.

No one dared to ask more because they knew it would anger Natsu to dig deep into it.

"Love rival!!!!" Juvia exclaimed, looking at Natsu.

"Ah!! There it is!!!" The light blunette talked to herself as she held her book in her hand, not realizing she has caught everyone's attention.

Natsu looked up to her waiting for her to speak.

"I don't know how I haven't thought ab-"

"What is it?" Natsu impatiently interrupts her.

 _"Any object belonging to the person missing can be used to locate them by **enchanting** the **Shimmer Spell** on the object."_ She read out loud.

Natsu's eyes slightly lit up in hope.

"Our only enchantress is Wendy and she's on a job with the three exceeds... I believe Master assigned them to go find the _Iris Flower_. Legend says it has the power to locate anyone if you spray their perfume on it." Erza stated.

"Which town did they go to?" Juvia questioned.

"They went to the Shirotsume Town." Erza responded. "It is the only place that grows such plants and flowers."

"Then we have hope! If they fail to locate that flower, then we have Plan B all ready." Levy exclaimed happily.

"Precisely. The town is also insanely small, so their search will end quick." Erza responded.

"Natsu-" The red head called as she looked over at the blank space Natsu had occupied just a minute ago.

"Where did that idiot go!?" Gray spoke up.

The group sighed simultaneously, "Probably to Shirotsume Town." Erza said as she face palmed herself.

———

"Is this the train going to Shirotsume Town?" Natsu questioned the guard standing by the train.

"Yes sir. It is the third st-"

Before the guard could finish speaking, Natsu hopped onto the train.

His whole ride there he laid his head on his lap with his arms wrapped around his stomach, having an inner battle with his urge to vomit.

When he finally arrived, he jumped off the train in relief. "6AM" He read off of the clock hung on one of the walls.

His first mission was to find Wendy and the exceeds. He wanted to see their progress in finding the flower. If they have no progress, then he plans to drag them back to the guild so they could begin with Plan B. The pinkette's impatience to reunite with his loved one was getting the best of him.

———

"Wendy and Carla must be here somewhere..." He mumbled to himself as he made his way down the long path, roaming his eyes around looking for the child with three cats.

"Are there any flower shops around here?" The pinkette asked a stranger who was walking in front of him.

"Just straight ahead, it'll be on your left." The brunette responded as he smiled.

"Thanks."

Natsu walked faster down that path, looking on his left the whole time until he finally spotted the flower shop.

He suspected Wendy might be there since they were looking for a flower...

He read "OPEN" on the glass door and then made his way in.

"Hello sir. What can I get for ya?" The cheerful worker asked.

"Did a blue haired child walk in here with three cats?"

"Oh actually you've just missed them."

"Did they buy anything?"

"They did not."

Natsu began sniffing the air around him, causing the worker to look at him awkwardly.

"Uhh sir-"

He finally picked up Wendy's scent. Without another word, he left the flower shop.

As he followed her scent ahead, he saw a crowded bunch blocking his way forward.

"What the hell is going on!?" He spoke to no one in particular.

He shoved himself in between people, making his way in the crowded group.

The amount of different scents around him blocked Wendy's scent.

"Fuck!!!" Natsu cursed as he pushed a man and made his way in deeper.

"A festival?" He questioned as he looked around and found himself at the entrance of a huge art festival.

The crowd he was making his way through were actually standing in line to get in.

He looked around him and saw different stands where people were selling their art work. He glanced over at some painting, singing, and magic performances.

"Would Wendy be here? The whole town seems to be in this festival." Natsu mumbled to himself.

" _Hahahhaha I can't believe you just did that_!" A voice behind him says.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, standing stunned in his place as the all-too-familiar voice ringed like music in his ears.

His arms straightened out by his sides... he has never felt so **frozen** before.

' _Am I dreaming?_ ' He thought to himself.

" _Hahahha Derek~_ "

He heard the voice again. Officially confirming his suspicion.

Natsu turned around, landing his eyes on see his blonde woman kissing the enemy in the distance. She held the back of his head to get deeper into the kiss... _just as she did with him._

His heart sunk in an instant. His eyes widened as his pupils decreased. An insatiable fire burnt all the oxygen in his body leaving him listless and empty in an instant, as his airways tightened leaving him breathless. He felt as though a wolf was eating at his chest, tearing its way to his trembling heart.

He clenched his shaky hands into fists at the ugly sight before him. He felt as though the whole town blanked out, leaving only the three of them.

As he felt concrete drying in his heart, a tear forced it's way down his cheek.

_'This can't be...'_


	11. Rival

_Imagine you suddenly find yourself free-falling 50,000 feet above the earth. You don't know how you got into this situation. But, you feel sheer terror. You instinctively start grabbing everything on your body to feel for something like a parachute cord. You search frantically for this cord that will save your life. You never find the cord._

_Soon, you pinch yourself so hard it hurts. You feel your throat so heavy, your eyes cloud over and your breath shakes a million times per second._

_"No... this isn't true. Please let this be a dream; it's just a dream. This isn't real, it's just a dream. Why the heck am I not waking up?! SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP!"_

_You do not wake up._

_With each second, you grow closer to the ground below. You have not woken up yet and you have not found a parachute cord._

_Your body smashes into the earth at 500 miles per hour; you are shattered into a million pieces._

_That was what our Dragneel was feeling right now._

Its as if betrayal carved her initials into his heart, searing the flesh and adding a faint sizzle to it's skipping beat.

His insides still felt as raw as if a winter wind was blowing right through his skin.

The sight before him is haunting, taunting, and's re-playing in his head like an echo.

His appetite had dwindled to nothing.

The nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach.

His head swam in an empty sea, only by himself with fear of what's creeping below.

His heart felt as if the blood in him has gone tar, struggling to keep a steady heartbeat.

The lump in his throat weighs heavy enough to glue his feet to the ground.

Yes, this was it. This was the first time Natsu Dragneel has experienced heartbreak.

He didn't know what he was feeling or why he was feeling this way.

All he knew was that Derek will be buried six feet under the ground by his hand. His fate is sealed.

The fire dragon annihilates those who betray him and his friends.

But...what must he do when the one who betrayed him is his... friend?... girlfriend?....

_the love of his life?_

His love for her goes beyond reason. For love is an emotion that takes part of the oxygen he breaths. Any removal, and he chokes.

His emotional chains restrain him from daring to touch her, for she holds a delicate place in his heart.

A place she has abused.

All he wanted to do this second was hold her in his arms and ask her why. Why would she do this to him. Why would she betray him.

She was his go-to and comfort person. Why wouldn't he seek comfort from her now?

Right. It's because she caused his dis-comfort— _he had to remind himself._

He couldn't think about that now. All he could think about was slitting the man's throat who dared to touch the person belonging to him. _His_ person. For his hands are only allowed to touch her. His lips are only allowed to kiss her. He is the only person allowed to taste her.

His dragon scales shed his skin as they ripped out of their place, and patterned all over the sides of his face and arms. 

The sinking of his heart at the treacherous sight before him did not stop it from burning in desire to rip out the brunette's head.

The emptiness he felt in his chest was caused by the fire burning within him, it turned all his emotions into ash... leaving a hallow cave, with fire freed to extinguish and burn within him.

The nausea in his stomach obliterated as it was replaced by a flame of desire. Desire to kill. 

His hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes pierced through Derek's form in the distance, for his glare was enough to light him up right then and there and shed him into pieces.

His heavy throat felt unlucky to hold his vocal cord, for his roar rivaled that of even the loudest dragon. 

Popping the ears of the strangers in his radius, the air stood still as the whole town silenced, turning their heads to his direction for they felt their hearts stop in an instant out of fear.

The blonde and brunette turned their heads to face the dragon, only to see him stomping towards them with red flames extinguished in his arms, legs, and body. His dark eyes fixated on the ground as he moved his feet towards them. His fangs forced their way out of his mouth, for he is ready to rip Derek's neck off his body using his teeth.

"L-Lucy we should leave." The brunette attempted to hold her hand and sway her away from their spot so they could leave the festival. _He knew what was coming for him._

He turned away from the dragon giving him his back as he attempted to move forward with the blonde, but he felt a force stopping him from moving by his shoulder.

It was as if a hand made out of pure lava was touching him. It melted his clothes, causing our fire dragon's hand to make contact with his skin.

As Derek screamed in pain, he attempted to turn around and jiggle his way out of Natsu's grasp, but he was failing as he felt hell fire burning through his skin, reaching his bone.

"LET GO OF ME!" Derek cried out.

The blonde next to him shook in fear as she watched what seemed like a human flame, hold and burn her love's shoulder, stopping him in place.

"L-Let go p-please" Lucy begged as she held Derek's other arm and attempted to push him away from the monster.

Natsu growled as he spun Derek's body to face him. His gaze left the ground and landed directly in the blue orbs that Derek owned.

"Who do you think you are? Touching her?" He growled.

Derek's bone revealed itself as Natsu lifted his hand from Derek's shoulder.

"I-"

Without a chance to explain himself, Natsu's fist collided with Derek's gut as he sunk in him, breaking his ribs.

The force he used caused Derek to fly back and hit one of the art festival's stands, breaking it as he hit the ground.

"DEREK!!!" Lucy yelled out as she attempted to run towards him, but got held back by Natsu's hand holding her wrist.

"Don't you dare."

He threatened. She was surprised as she felt his bare skin on hers, without feeling the heat that Derek was feeling.

Natsu had cooled his hand to touch hers. His anger might burn down the place, but he can never hurt her.

"What's your problem?!" Lucy yelled out as she looked up at him, meeting his olive orbs.

He felt a stinging pain in his heart as he looked back at her brown orbs, admiring the different shades of chocolate that it held.

His nausea feeling in his stomach came back, as her golden hair ruffled due to the wind. The air went still at this moment. _Their_ moment. Lucy had no idea what was happening, but Natsu could feel everything.

"Why would you do this?" He questioned as his voice cracked, trying to keep his composure.

She could not understand. She didn't. How could she?...When her heart has forgotten.

"Do what?! Who even are you??" She responded as she attempted to jiggle her wrist out of his grasp, but he held her tighter.

' _Who am I_?' Natsu thought to himself.

Her eyes left him and met Derek's body, who was laying unconscious on the ground.

"Natsu?" A voice behind the duo spoke up, interrupting the moment.

They both turned around only to see a bluenette child looking at them, with three cats flying around her.

"Wendy?" Natsu's questioned.

"Lucy!!" She joyed as she made her way next to the fire dragon. "You finally found her!!"

Lucy was still trying to jiggle her wrist out of his grasp as she ignored the little girl thinking they are both crazy, but he kept his tight hold on her as he looked over to Wendy.

"She said she doesn't remember me, Wendy." Natsu spoke as the blonde looked back and forth at the both of them.

" _She_ is right here! Let go!!!" She yelled as she continued her failing attempts.

"I need you to keep him unconscious while I deal with her." The pinkette told Wendy.

Without any questions, the bluenette and the three exceeds went over to Derek's body. Wendy enchanted a spell on him while mumbling some words, words that Natsu didn't care to listen to as he diverted his attention back to the blonde.

He has to admit, in a sick sense, he was relieved to know she had lost her memories of him. That just means she isn't in her right mind. He knew he and the guild can fix this issue, but his heart felt lighter knowing she hadn't really betrayed him.

' _Please hold on. You'll remember me soon, Luce. That's a promise_.' He thought to himself.

"Let go of me!!" She yelled as she watched him stare her deep in the eyes. _It was so intense, it made her uncomfortable._

He smiled, "Always been so stubborn."

The blue cat grabbed Derek's unconscious body, and flew over to Natsu, with Wendy and the two other exceeds right behind him.

"Wendy." Natsu said as he looked at the bluenette, and looked back at Lucy. 

Lucy was shaking, she feared what had awaited her. She was clueless. 

Wendy, being the smart child that she is, understood exactly what her fellow dragon meant.

She walked over to Lucy and held both of her hands as Natsu finally let go of her wrist, while Lucy looked at her questionably. 

"This isn't going to hurt, okay?"

"Wh-" Before the blonde could speak, the bluenette had mumbled some words causing Lucy to collapse, unconscious.

Natsu held her by her waist before she could fall to the ground, and lifted her body up his shoulder.

"Come on Wendy, let's take them back to the guild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how to feel about this chapter. 
> 
> It's a lil different since I go deep into how Natsu is feeling. His heartbreak, to be more precise. But it was definitely necessary. That's how I imagine his reaction would be if he ever saw Lucy "cheat" on him.
> 
> But damn it hurt to write this. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think about this. If you have any pointers, don't hesitate to tell me!


	12. Memory

**Later that day**

"So how long is she gonna be in there?" The brown-haired alcoholic questions. She was wearing her usual blue bra and brown pants with her legs crossed on the table, drinking her beer.

The whole guild was quiet. They were all spread out in different tables and seated in silence, trying to comprehend the fact that Lucy, a special member of their guild, was robbed from her memories.

They were also waiting for Master to come back; his arrival was going to be any second now. 

Levy was skimming through her books trying to find ways to bring back ones memories while Gajeel hovered over her. Juvia was laying her head on Grays' arms, sadly thinking about how Lucy and Natsu are both suffering.

Mira was seated for once with all of them with no one left to cater the guild.

"Until we can knock some sense into her." The redhead responds as she took a sip of her beer...drinking for the first time in a long time.

"Are we really just going to leave her like this?" Mira sadly questions. She was not happy with what they had done to the blonde.

"I'm going to stay with her." Natsu responds, as if that were the final decision. His arms were folded and his back was straightened. He was leaning on the bar, making it evident that he was tense.

"So we're just gonna treat her like an enemy?! We're just gonna leave her locked up in our cell?? Are you serious people?!" The brunette attacks.

Everyone went silent once more. None of them were happy with what they had to do.

"You saw how she kept resisting us. She kept trying to run away back to Derek. We had to lock her up for her own safety. Or else she would've ran away when none of us were looking." Gray exclaims while Juvia sadly nods in approval.

Natsu groans, hating this whole situation. But he knew this was the only way.

Every time she cried out for Derek, his heart stung him just a bit. He couldn't bare to hear her call out another man's name in such a way. 

Having seeing that sight before him, he walked out of the guild and let his friends handle her. He went back to her apartment just thinking about how he failed her. He blamed himself for this whole thing. He missed her.

He came back an hour later only to find her locked up. She wouldn't stop crying and attempting to run, so Gray and Erza had to make that tough decision.

He was not happy about it. He raged on all of them and attempted to go down to the cells in the basement and break her free, but no one would let him. Instead of stopping him physically, they reasoned with him. They told him how this was the only way to keep Lucy with them until they can figure out a way to bring her memories back.

He eventually sighed and agreed. That was an hour ago, and he still hasn't visited her. He can't bare to see her in such a state, which is why he still hasn't must up the courage yet.

Though he'd have to go down there anyway; he's not going to let her sleep the night alone. He knows how she's afraid of the dark. Besides, he didn't think it would be safe for her to be by herself in the guild overnight.

"Master, you're back!" Erza calls out as she walks up to him to the door, interrupting Natsu's intense thoughts.

He nods then looks over to Natsu who's still standing by the bar.

"Natsu, I'd like to talk to you privately."

Natsu nods and follows Master up the stairs to where his office was. Everyone stood there curiously, not having a clue what Master would want to tell Natsu alone without the guild.

-

"No way! I won't let that bastard near her!" The pinkette slams his fist on the table.

"It's the only way, Natsu."

"How do you expect me to do that, huh?!" He stands up.

"By doing what I just told you to do. Don't you want her memories back?"

Natsu growled. He hated it. He hated this whole thing.

"I can find another way." He turned around giving Master his back, about to barge out of the office.

"The only person who can give Lucy her memories back is the person who took them away from her. There is no other way." Master reasoned, stopping Natsu in his tracks.

A moment passes by before Natsu walks out of the office and slams the door behind him.

_"There has to be another way...I will knock some sense into her until she remembers me!!"_

He walked down the stairs and ignored his friends whom were desperately calling his name to know what Master wanted. He ignored them as he made his way down to the basement, where Lucy was.

He had to see her. Now. He would rather die than let Derek have contact with Lucy again. He was going to find a way to bring her memories back himself.

He found Lucy seated on the bench with her head facing down and her eyes shut, looking completely helpless and lost.

He rests his head on the one of the bars and shuts his eyes with her,

"I'm so sorry, Luce." He whispered.

She lifts her head up and lays her eyes on the salmon haired man before her.

"You." She looked him dead in the eye. "This is all your fault!!! Get me out!!"

Although he was desperate to help her, he knew she would try to run away again.

He unlocked the cell using the keys he had sneakily taken from Master's desk before leaving, and went inside with her.

"If you wanna get out of here, then you've got to behave."

He didn't mean to sound rude. He was being genuine. If she didn't resist them then they wouldn't have to lock her up.

He met his eyes with her once more and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What're you so mad about?" He smiled, finding it cute how she looked adorable and angry at the same time.

"Take me back to Derek!! Where is he, huh?!! What did you do to him??" She attacks.

He sighs and sits next to her on the bench as he fixated his eyes on the ground,

"You gotta stop talking about him, Lucy."

"Stop talking about him? What have you scumbags done do him?!" She stood up, afraid and enraged.

"Lucy you need to st-"

"I'm not going to stop." She interrupted. "One day I will reunited with Derek and we will show you all what it means to mess with us!"

Natsu looked up at her as he attempted to speak,

"Lucy-" He stood up, trying his best to be gentle due to the rage that was building up inside him.

"My love for him will overcome everything you are putting us through!" She exclaimed.

In that instant, the pinkette tore the bench from the ground and threw it against the wall, breaking it in half.

"I SAID STOP!" He gripped her shoulders with his firm hands, stopping her blood circulation from his tight hold.

Lucy stood there stunned, staring at the monster before her. The corner of her eyes developed tears as she began shaking in fear. Whoever stood before her in this moment, was not Natsu. Although she wouldn't know the difference. His olive orbs turned black and she swore she could see fire escape his lips as he yelled. Chills ran down her spine out of fear. Whoever he was, she knew he was not to mess with. Although being this close to his body, she felt a familiar scent travel down her nostrils. However she chose to ignore it, her fear was getting the best of her. It pushed out all her thoughts and left her blank, afraid and confused as to why he is acting this way.

He looked back into her eyes as he saw her tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. That stinging pain in his heart...it's back again.

He let go of her and turned around, clenching his hands into fists.

"Sorry." He said harsher than intended. "I don't wanna hear his name anymore, so stop it."

All Lucy could do was stand in her place, stunned and shaky.

Without another word, he barged out of her cell and locked it before he left. Lucy weakily sat down on the ground, where the bench was suppose to be, and began sobbing into her hands.

-

"Natsu, what happened?" The redhead questions as she saw the pinkette finally coming up the stairs from the basement.

He ignored her and the rest of the guilds' existence as he made his way out of the building and went back to his house. He needed some alone time. Some time to think.

Master had told him that Derek is the only one with the ability to return her memories since he took them away. But he would never let him near her again, that was out of the question.

-

He walked into his bedroom and found Happy seated on his bed skimming through books he didn't understand. 

"What are ya doing buddy?" He walked over to him and stood by his side.

"I'm trying to find a way to bring Lucy's memories back, but it's so hard! I don't understand a thing and I really want a fish." The blue cat rubbed his tummy.

Natsu sat next to him,

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." He patted his head.

"But what if we don't?" He looked down, upset.

There was a momentarily silence where Natsu visited such a tragic possibility in his mind.

"We will."

"What are you gonna do with Derek now that we have him?" Happy wiped his tears away as he looked Natsu in the eyes.

"I left him with someone I trust."

-

"What are you gonna do to me, huh? It's not like you can scare me." The gem eyed man chuckled with darkness written all over his face.

"I don't need to scare you. I'm just going to hurt you." He teased his cheek with the pointy knife he was holding.

"If you wanna kill me, then just do it. I've already smacked that ass, I don't need much else." He smirked, intentionally provoking the man in front of him.

The man smiled before clenching his hand into a fist and swaying his arm with force, punching Derek straight in the face.

Derek was already seated on the ground with chains around his wrists in some kind of dungeon. He actually had no idea where he was. But that force caused him to fall back to the ground and his nose to bleed.

"Watch your mouth." The man said before turning around and leaving him in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts and I'd appreciate some feedback :)


	13. Night-time

Narrators POV

"Are you cold?" Asks the salmon-haired man, making himself present.

He had just made it to the basement of the guild where they imprisoned his loved one. It is time for him to accompany Lucy in her cell overnight, since it is currently night-time.

"No I am not." Responds the blonde. She's sitting in the corner of her cell making herself little in the darkness. She has her knees up and head buried in her arms. She didn't even bother to look up and see who the owner of that voice was, although she had an idea.

Natsu unlocks the cell and makes his way in.

"Cmon, Luce. I can practically hear you shivering." He locks it from the inside.

"Would you stop calling me that?! My name is Lucy!" She lifts her head up and finally looks at him.

He sighs and begins approaching her. He kneels down, making himself on her level.

He unwraps his white-scaled scarf from around his neck, and wraps it around her shoulder to provide warmth.

She looks at him confusedly as to why he is being so kind to her.

He lifts an arm, placing his hand close to her chest. A controlled ball of fire suddenly extinguishes from it,

"Here. This'll warm you up." He keeps his hand still next to her body.

The flame dances as it reflects on his face, revealing his smooth-looking skin and red lips. The light hit his olive orbs, making them glow. She looks into them as they sparkle, as he looks into her different shades of chocolate orbs.

" _Why does he look so kind, yet acts so evil?_ " Thinks the blonde to herself.

"Why did you do this?" She gently asks him, feeling comfortable enough to talk to him for some unknown reason.

"Do what?" He doesn't break eye contact.

"Kidnap me and D..."

A brief moment of stilled silence passes by.

 _"He told me not to mention his name again...I don't want to make him angry. I just want answers."_ She thought to herself.

"I didn't kidnap you, Luce. I brought you home. You just don't remember any of it."

"Don't remember?" She repeats his words softly.

He nods,

"That bastard took your memories. You lost your sense of identity."

The blonde looks down on the ground. She doesn't believe any of it. How could she?

"The only way to get your memories back is for Derek to give them to you." He admits, as he sits down crisscrossed across of her helplessly. He felt as though it was his duty to inform her...like it was her right to know, whether she believes him or not.

She sighs,

"My memories are just fine."

A moment of silence passes by.

Her body begins to warm up as the heat radiated from the flame into her. A sort of relaxation takes over her as her shoulders rested.

He suddenly cups her cheek with his free hand, giving her a gentle rub with his thumb, making her eyes meet his again.

"Don't you remember this? Don't you remember my touch?" His thumb caressed her. His desperate-ness made itself apparent in his voice.

She was too lost in his eyes to respond. The gentleness of his strong hand on her fragile cheek embarked a feeling of calmness. Although he was the enemy, she felt safe with him. Her body didn't flinch at his touch...instead, she feels familiar with it.

"I..." Pause. "...don't remember." She lightly pushes his hand away from her.

His gaze leaves her and lands down on his legs. He retreats the arm granting her heat.

A ball of fire suddenly extinguishes on his other hand as he punches the ground near her...breaking the stones it is made out of.

"Dammit Lucy! What can I do to make you remember me, huh?!" 

His aggressiveness came by surprise...for he was just calm a minute ago.

Her eyes widened as her body stiffened; she looks at him startled by his tantrum.

He kills the flame in an instant and smashes his hands against the wall she was laying her back on—placing them on either sides of her head—caging her with his arms.

The room went dark again for his dead fire was the only thing lighting up the place. A faint of pure light is reeking through the mini window high up the cell, for it was the moon granting them the privilege of seeing each other's eyes.

"I... I don't know." She shakes.

His face is but an inch apart from hers, making her feel a mixture of complicated emotions. An emotion of entrancement with a mixture of uncomfortableness fills up her chest.

He tilts his head and leans in closer to her, attempting to place his lips against hers—hoping to trigger a memory. Any memory. Anything.

She places her hands on his chest,

"Don't touch me!!" She yells as she turns her head away from him, rejecting him completely.

Just like that, his dominant hand clashes against the wall, startling her as pieces of rocks fall down on the ground and dust greets her poor cheek.

Her heartbeats begin racing.

He takes his hands off the wall and stands up, turning away instantly, giving her his back. 

As silence greets them once more, Lucy builds up her strength to stand up as her eyes darkly embrace the ground before her.

"You have no right to get mad at me."

Her words were like needles piercing through his chest.

She is right. It isn't her fault.

"Especially when YOU'RE the one who kidnapped me and my boy-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT?!" He yells; his back still facing her.

Her heart skips a beat at the sound of him yell...her ears were definitely not use to it. Although she wouldn't know.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM??" She yells back as she clenches her hands into fists; her tears threatening to escape from the rage that filled up within her.

He angrily turns to her—facing her again, and grasps her shoulders with his firm hands,

"HE IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

An echoing sound vibrated from his words. Crickets could be heard singing as the duo stood there staring each other in the eyes.

"Ever since I saw you, you've been getting angry at EVERYTHING." She yells as her anger built up in her tone.

He lets go of her swiftly in attempts to control himself.

"WHENEVER I MENTION DEREK, YOU RAGE. WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT?!..."

Her screaming deafening him.

"THEN YOU BRING ME HERE BY FORCE AND IMPRISON ME... HOW CAN YOU GET MAD AT ME HUH??!! AND AFTER ALL THAT, YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THAT I KNOW YOU WHEN I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE??!?!"

Natsu takes a step back; his strong hearing sense is betraying him in this moment.

His eyes widen as his heart skips. He's completely frozen and rooted into place. His rigid muscles along with his stiff posture made it evident to Lucy that he is in complete shock.

"I..." He attempts to speak...but he just couldn't seem to find the words.

Lucy's eyes begin swelling up with tears, betraying the strong front she was attempting to put up.

Her breathing heavies as she begins to lose her composure. She covers her face with her hands and begins sobbing into her palms. Her legs weakened, causing her to fall down on her knees. 

Natsu's heart ached at the sight before him.

She was crying...because of him.

Guilt spread like poison in his chest as pain introduced itself to him once more. He couldn't bare to see her in such a state...especially since he is the cause.

He slowly walks up to her and kneels down, leveling with her.

He takes her into a tight embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist firmly, and gently placing her head on his shoulder with his hand as she continued to sob.

He strokes her hair,

"Please stop crying baby."

Her tears just wouldn't stop streaming down her cheeks as she begins hiccuping.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck and inhales her addicting scent,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

"I won't get mad again. I'm so sorry. Please stop crying."

His words just seem to pain her more as she begins crying heavier than before.

"I just miss you."

He said as a tear forced its way down his cheek.

Lucy could feel her neck beginning to wet, not knowing the cause...but ignoring it for her own tears couldn't stop from forming.

-

"Oi shrimp, you still here?" Asks the metal head, Gajeel.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry I'll come to bed in a bit."

"It's 3AM in the morning and you're still in the same position I left you in. Isn't your back hurting?" He questions as he approaches the blunette before him.

She is sitting on the ground of their little living room with books scattered all over the place. Mindless of the time, she was carefully looking through all her books—eager to find a cure for memory loss.

Without giving her the chance to respond, the metal head places his firm hands on her shoulders and begins massaging her.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. You need to rest."

She puts down the book and tilts her head up in relief,

"That feels so good..."

Her muscles begin losing their tension as his firm hands continue on rubbing and kneading her body. His strong pressure to her muscles and joints eased her pain, causing her to moan.

"Let's go to bed." He states.

She half-opens her eyes and looks back down on the book she was holding,

"I just need to finish this book. I think I might find something in here."

"This book?" He looks over her head and takes a glance at the page she's on.

"Yeah... it talks about different spells someone could use to steal someone's memories. If we find the way Derek took Lucy's memories, maybe we can find the way to get them back."

"Mmm.." 

-

"Gray-Sama, shouldn't we visit Lucy now? She's all alone and it's dark...maybe we can release her." The blunette suggests as she rests her head in her arms on the bar table.

Gray is sitting beside her, drinking his beer. He normally wouldn't do so this late at night but he and the others just feel so horrible about this whole thing, he needed a way to relieve stress.

"Natsu is with her. We shouldn't disturb them." Responds Gray, as he takes another sip of his drink.

Juvia's eyes go sad and a momentarily silence passes by...she felt so awful she couldn't even speak.

Gray diverts his attention to his woman, seeing just how unhappy she looks.

He places his hand on her shoulder and caresses it,

"Hey now. It's okay. We'll get Lucy back."

She nods softly.

"Let's go home."

He smiles as he places his drink back down on the table and holds her hand, dragging her out of the guild.

He knew she needed to rest. Juvia never stays up this late.

-

"Are you just gonna leave me here, cowards?!!" Yells the gem-eyed man into darkness.

He is alone in the dark room before him, yelling in hopes for someone outside of the door to hear him.

He suddenly hears someone unlocking the door; he smirks, satisfied that someone heard him.

"Who're the cowards now?" Asks the man as he closes the door behind him, then opens the light in the room.

"You're obviously afraid of me. You're just keeping me locked up in this filthy place because you don't got the balls to face me."

Just like that, a fist collided with his cheek bone and nose, causing him to bleed again.

He smirks,

"I'm no coward. I just enjoy hurting you so much."

"And what are you gonna do with me? Huh? What you need me for?"

The man leans in close to Derek's ear,

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell for taking Lucy away from us."

Not a second passes by after those words escape his lips before a door suddenly barges open.

"Master??" Asks the man as he turns to him confused.

"Loke. Thank you for keeping him in place, but we need to bring him back to Lucy." Says Master as he makes his way in the room.

"What??! We can't let him near her!! What are you talking about, Master?"

Derek smirks, pleased by this conversation.

Master looks over to Derek in disgust,

"This piece of filth is the only one who can restore Lucy's memories. Whether Natsu likes it or not, we need to bring him back to her."


	14. I Dare You

**Lucy's Cell - The Next Morning**

With his back against the cold wall, the blonde rests in between his legs as she lays her petite head on his broad chest. He had taken off his shirt to provide her heat through the night, just as he did the first night they slept together on his bed.

His legs are spread and straightened out, allowing her to comfortably fit in the little area she needed in between. He hugged her with one hand while the other stroked her hair.

His lips are laying against the top of her head as he caresses her arm while she innocently sleeps. All he could think of was how he raised his voice at her. How he sparked fear in her. How he threw tantrums at her. How he made her cry. It wasn't her fault. This wasn't Lucy's fault. _She had been taken hostage by an assassin and he took away her memories._

Yet here he is, getting angry at her for something out of her control - instead of being supportive and showing her the care she needs.

She had worn herself out with crying so much that he had to cool her down in his arms. He shushed her, caressed her, and stroked her hair until she relaxed. The gentle touch of his fingers running through the roots of her hair sent her body to chills, allowing her eyelids to feel heavy enough to shut down blissfully and silently.

Although she was confused, she chose to push that confusion away just for the night. She was too tired to think about anything going on.

Her thoughts about Derek lingered in her dreams as her body was wrapped in another man's arms. Her man's arms, although she wouldn't know.

It had honestly taken her hours to stop crying that Natsu's heart still aches at the memory. Her tears carelessly flooded her eyes due to his impatience with her. He blamed himself.

He's going to do better next time. That's a promise.

Natsu takes his sweaty hand off Lucy's arm and wipes his tears away; he hadn't noticed them until a breeze of air greeted his cheeks, making them feel cold and wet. He rubs his eyes trying shake his thoughts away. He's been thinking so much about everything that he couldn't sleep. He looks down at the top of Lucy's head, and notices her hair a shiny type of gold. He follows the light leading him to look out the mini window high up the cell. He finally realizes that the sun is up and the light is shining through it.

_'It's already morning-time? Just how long have I been sitting here...'_

It was at that moment that Natsu realized he has been stroking Lucy's hair while silently shedding tears and thinking things over for hours and hours - the hours he was actually suppose to sleep in.

_'At least **she** got some sleep.'_

With that thought, Lucy groans as she begins moving her body left and right, trying to get comfortable again. She's been laying in the same position for hours that even her sleeping mind felt her body weirdly stiff. As she attempted to turn her body around - thinking she was on a bed of some sorts - Natsu's arms instantly lifted up in the air as if he was surrendering.. in reality though he was afraid he had woken her up.

Waiting to see what'll happen, Natsu silently stays very still as Lucy stretches her body in her sleep.

A long exhale leaves Lucy, causing Natsu to relax - thinking she's still sleeping.

Lucy opens her eyes slowly as her consciousness begins loading.

"Morning." Natsu whispers, trying to be gentle with her. A smile couldn't help but welcome his face as he witnessed his girlfriend innocently wake-up and come back into reality.

"Morning." Lucy mindlessly responds with her sleepy voice.

She wasn't aware of who's voice that was, but her reflex took control and responded for her.

She rubs her eyes as she begins stretching her legs by straightening them up, mindless of her body being against another human.

She squeaks like a child as she felt her muscles stretch the way they should, and finally opens her eyes again with clear vision. She looks around the bright cell and reality finally strook her. She lifts her body to sit up and looks behind her, at Natsu, who was just sitting there staring at her.

"Slept well?" Was the only thing Natsu could think of to say.

"Ahuh." She responds, confused as she squinted due to the overtaking light.

She still doesn't understand why Natsu is being this way with her since she is his prisoner. Maybe his psychotic belief that she lost her memories makes him think that he knows her? Who knows. But he's definitely crazy. Aggressive and crazy. Someone not to mess with. So why the hell is he being kind?

Lucy stood up from the ground and stretches her back. It has been curved the whole night due to her curling up against Natsu's body. 

Her ass's bones felt sore due to them being laid on the stone-hard-ground for such a long time.

"What happened?" She looks down at Natsu who is still sitting in the same position.

"You fell asleep." He responds like it was simple.

"I know that.. but why was I sleeping with you?" She emphasizes like it was something unbelievable.

He slowly stands up from the ground due to his body being so stiff,

"You wore yourself out yesterday from crying so much. All I did was bring you in my arms and calm you down 'till ya fell asleep."

With her hand on her neck, she turns away, still confused.

Natsu opens his mouth to speak,

"Listen, I-"

"Natsu, Lucy, it's good to see that you're both awake." Interrupts Master, who's standing on the other side of the cell with his hands behind his back.

Lucy instantly moves to his direction and wraps her fists tightly around two bars,

"Please get me out of here! Save me!!" She begs the stranger, like he was her only chance. She's only been seeing Natsu lately that she thought she'd never get out. Maybe this new-face that just greeted her could help her.

Natsu clenches his fists. She hated him that bad?

"I will save you, Lucy. That's a promise." Responds the elder.

Natsu's eyebrow twitches.

Not a second goes by and Loke walks in, holding the arm of the man Natsu wants to bury six feet under the ground.

As Lucy turned her head to see the two new figures that just walked in, her eyes locked with Derek's. Her heart swells up with happiness as she felt her stomach flutter at the sight of him. Her senses heighten and her mind blanks completely. Seeing him, there, just a few steps away from her, overwhelmed her with excitement.

"DEREK!" She goes to his direction and grabs the bars closer to him. Tears begin to stream down her face uncontrollably. "YOU'RE OKAY!!"

Natsu's fingernails created moon-shape marks on his palms from how hard he was clenching his fists at this moment. A burning sensation sparked deeply in his stomach as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body, like an animal instinct was taking over him.

His hands wrapped around Derek's neck as he chokes the air out of him. That's all he could imagine at this moment.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Natsu yells aggressively. His tone so sharp it could slice through metal.

He grabs Lucy's arm and flicks her away from the bar, harsher than intended. He takes her place and looks Derek dead in the eye. He reaches for his pockets and thumbs the cell's keys, readying to satisfy the dragon in him by ripping his head off.

"Natsu, I need you to calm down. Derek is willing to give Lucy her memories back."

With that, Natsu's eyes meet Master's in shock. Even with his hungry instinct to kill, the slight thought of Lucy coming back made his heart jump.

_Could it be?_

Lucy automatically looks over to Derek like they were talking crazy, giving him a "question-mark" kind of look.

Derek watches her expression and gives her no response. Instead, he diverts his attention back to Master. With handcuffs hugging his wrists, he leans down to Master and whispers something into his ear— it leaves them all in question-mark; all except for Loke of course. He knew exactly what was going on. His hand was still grasping Derek's arm.

Master nods,

"Yes yes, I know." He responds to Derek loudly.

Natsu looks back and forth at them both,

"Just what the hell is going on?!" He yells, then looks again at Derek and gives him a cold look.

"You're not getting near her."

There it is. His animal-instinct taking over again.

"Natsu, he's the only one who can give Lucy her memories back. Don't you want that?" Asks Loke. He hated this just as much as him, but there was no other way and Loke knew it.

Natsu looks at Loke and grinds his teeth, then swiftly parts his hands from the bars and turns away, giving the three of them his back.

He looks at Lucy and sees her smiling softly while looking at Derek. Tears slowly streaming down her face as her fists were clenched tightly out of excitement. He could see the happiness in her just by laying eyes on him.

"No. He isn't getting near her and that's final." Natsu makes his final decision as he looks away from her. His heart aching at the sight of her in love with someone else. He couldn't handle it. His mind swirled thinking he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He couldn't allow it. He just couldn't.

"Think hard, Natsu." Says Derek, daring to speak in his presence.

Natsu grinds his teeth as he clenches his fists even tighter at the sound of his voice. He felt like he was going to puke.

Master unlocks the cell and opens it wide.

Lucy's breathing heavies and she attempted to run out of the cell into Derek's arms, but she's stopped by Natsu grasping her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He looks at her coldly, his back still facing Master and the others.

She tries to jiggle her way out,

"Stop it!!!" She complains.

"Go in, Derek." Demands Master.

Natsu releases Lucy and turns again facing them. He takes a few steps forward, blocking the entrance of the cell with his body.

"Take one step near her. **I dare you**."

Master sighs.


	15. Antidote

"You foolish boy. Don't you want her memories back?" Derek curls one side of his lips into a devilish smirk, knowing damn well he's Natsu's only hope.

Lucy widens her eyes as she takes a step back, completely mortified by the words that just escaped Derek's lips.

He just confirmed the claim Natsu has been making ever since she met him. A claim she thought was laughable from how outrages it sounded.

_Are...my memories actually... stolen from me? And... Derek knew about it?! There's no way..._

Natsu's breathing heavies; his mind endlessly swarming with thoughts - A battle with his inner self emerging recklessly in his heart - Contemplation on what to do takes over his being.

"It's the only way, Natsu." Master claims.

The room goes silent for a moment; the bunch are quietly staring at Natsu, waiting for him to make a decision. Not that he had much of a choice... if he wanted Lucy back, he had to let Derek near her.

Natsu's heart beat increases as he grinds his teeth, hating the position he's in at the moment.

All the while Lucy is standing behind him, her nausea swirling in her stomach as she felt vomit running up her pipes— wanting to throw up from all this nonsense.

Her love for Derek runs so deep in her heart that even the mere thought of him stealing memories away from her, made her sick. Her heart beats in fear of what'll happen if her memories return. At this point, she didn't even want them. She just wanted to go back to her old life, in Shirotsume Town, with Derek.

Natsu clenches his fists and shuts his eyes, harshly grinding his teeth as he forces himself to step aside whilst trembling in anger, opening the entrance for Derek to get in.

He needed her. He needed her to come back to him. He couldn't handle a second more with her gone. He missed her too much.

His heart ached as Derek began taking some steps forward, entering the cell with Loke's hand still gripping onto his arm— for safety.

His gem eyes lands on Lucy as he walks towards her. Natsu shoots his eyes open after smelling a whiff of his scent pass by him. He glared at him as the black-haired devil made his way towards Lucy. Natsu's body turned towards him with his arms by his sides, ready for anything Derek might pull.

Finally reaching Lucy's scared face, Derek looks in her brown orbs as she looks back in his blue ones.

With this intense moment of them looking at each other, her eyes begin developing tears.

"Why didn't you tell me.. Derek?" A tear streams down her cheek as she spoke.

Natsu's heart ached at the sight of Lucy crying, whilst Derek, the one she's in love with, felt nothing.

He holds Lucy's chin with his fingers and caresses her with his thumb.

"I had no choice, baby."

Natsu instinctively flicked Derek's hand away from her.

"Don't touch her." He demanded.

He sighs and turns around,

"Alright. I need to be alone with Lucy for this to work. Everyone needs to leave." Derek demands.

"Like hell!" Natsu yells while furrowing his eyebrows, attempting to attack Derek but Loke held him back by his shoulders just on time.

"Why do you need privacy? What are you planning on doing?" Asks Loke.

"Can you all just stop it!!" Lucy speaks out of nowhere, her hands up like she's surrendering, whilst tears continually stream down her cheeks. "My memories are just fine! Right Derek?! Tell them! Tell them how my memories are fine!!" She holds Derek's arm, pleading for backup. Everyone goes silent and Derek just looks at her. "Right?" Her voice cracks as she looks at him pleadingly.

No response.

Lucy begins hiccuping,

"Derek!!" She yells at him while crying, while he stays stiff as stone— just staring at her.

Natsu's breathing heavies as he watches her begging state.

"Everything will be fine, Luce." Natsu comforts as he takes a step forward with an arm out, wanting to comfort her, but she just takes a step back away from him and gives him her shoulder, not wanting to be touched.

"I just don't understand! What's happening?!" She begins sobbing into her palms.

Lucy was the main subject of this intense conversation and she knows not a thing of what's going on. It was bound to break her.. the ignorance, that is.

"How're you gonna get her memories back?" Natsu speaks, standing side-by-side with Derek whilst they both watched **their woman** sob. One of them with pain in his heart, the other with emptiness.

Derek sighs loudly and turns his back to Lucy as he looks back at Master,

"This is getting boring." He says sluggishly.

Natsu turns to face him confused and so does Loke.

Derek reaches into his pocket and takes out a petite glass-bottle half-filled with transparent liquid.

He holds it with his thumb and index finger, swinging it left and right as he looked into Master's eyes.

"This is the antidote you're looking for. This'll get her memories back." He claimed.

Natsu's eyes immediately fell to it as they widened.

"This little thing... can bring her back?" Natsu's chest warmed up at the thought.

"What?!" Master takes a step forward towards Derek while furrowing his eyebrows, looking at the antidote. "Why didn't you just give it to us in the first place?!" He aggressively speaks.

Natsu was too busy registering the fact that the element needed to bring Lucy back was in his grasp at last, to hear what Master was saying.

"Isn't it obvious?" Derek smirks. "I wanted to see Lucy one last time. Fuck her maybe once or twice, but ya'll wouldn't leave the damn cell."

Natsu's eyes instantly shoot up, looking at Derek as he felt literal fire building up inside him. Starting from his stomach all the way to his chest, he felt heat shoot up and down in his system. His mind completely went blank and his eyes turned bloody, ready to rip his head off.

Without wasting another second, Natsu swings his arm and collides his fist with Derek's face, causing Derek to harshly fall on his stomach on the ground, the antidote slipping out of his hand and rolling on the ground in the process.

Loke instantly bends down and takes the antidote in his hands.

Natsu breathes angrily,

"Take Lucy outta here and give her that damn thing. I need some alone time with this bastard." He says whilst glaring at Derek's back angrily, his fists clenched and his eyes cold.

Without another word, Loke walks to Lucy who had her knees on the ground, still sobbing into her palms, too heartbroken to hear anything that was going on around her. Loke holds her by her shoulders and lifts her up the ground,

"Come on, Lucy. Let's get you out of here." He says as he brings her head to his chest with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, walking her out of the cell.

Natsu awaited for them to leave, then looked back at Derek who was starting to get off the ground.

"That all you got?" His nasty voice said, challenging Natsu.

After knowing Lucy was in safe hands with the cure that'll bring her memories back, he felt his heart ease - finally able to focus on the target before him. The target he so wished to bury six feet under the ground. The sooner, the better.

Natsu smiles,

"I'm all fired up now." He says with his rusty voice, more calm than he usually is and definitely more serious.

Derek finally stood up,

"I am the number one assassin this world has ever seen." Derek widens his arms, gesturing his 'greatness'. "How can a fly like you hurt me?"

Natsu smirks. A mere second passes by after those words escaped Derek's lips, before Natsu collided his palm with Derek's neck, strangling him as he pushed him onto the wall, lifting his body up effortlessly as he squeezed harder. His eyes turn bloody red and dragon scales rip out of his skin, patterning across his face, biceps, and neck.

"A fly, huh?" His rusty voice mocks.

Derek kept struggling as his face began to lose color from the lack of breath, firmly holding Natsu's arm trying to take him off him.

"Go.. to.. hell!" He spoke with the little breath he had.

Natsu brings his face close to Derek's as he strangled him harder, looking him dead in the eyes as a smile creeped on his face.

" **Where do you think I came from?** " He responds with his throaty voice.

-

"Natsu. How did it go?" Asks Gray, who just saw Natsu walking up the stairs from the basement, wiping blood off his nose.

The whole guild was informed and updated with what has been happening once they saw Loke, Master, and Lucy come up from the basement.

"Have someone clean the cell." Natsu simply responds without making eye contact, as he continued walking forward, passed Gray, looking for Master.

Gray snorted. He had no doubt that Natsu sealed the deal.

"If you're looking for Master, he's in his office." Calls out Gray. Natsu turned towards him.

"He told me to tell you that Lucy's waiting for you in her apartment." Gray smiled.

"Is she..." Natsu attempted to speak.

Gray only smiled.

"Don't keep her waiting."

Without another word, Natsu took his hands out of his pockets and sprinted out the guild, to Lucy's place. 

_Is she... really back..._

-

Gray and Gajeel walked down the stairs of the basement, heading towards the cell they had kept Lucy in to see what mess Natsu had left them.

Finally approaching it, Gray takes a deep breath before stopping.

Gajeel and Gray look at each other, preparing for whatever awaits them.

Gajeel nods and Gray unlocks the cell, opening it slowly as a creaking noise could be heard.

Gray turned on the flashlight he had conveniently gotten with him, and roamed the light around the cell.

Finally pointing the flashlight at the corner of the cell, they find Derek's back leaning against the wall on the ground, his eyes opened and his skin completely burned... leaving him with a thin, bloody layer of flesh. 

Gray and Gajeel instantly look at each other, widening their eyes, with the same thought crossing their minds...

Natsu had burned him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm I have this story posted on Wattpad and I’m frequently updating there... my Wattpad: lucyheartfjlja.
> 
> If you’re reading it here can you just give me a sign so I know LMAO


	16. I Missed You

Natsu lays his back on Lucy's apartment door, breathing heavy against it, afraid of what awaits him on the other end of it.

His mind visited endless possibilities and his heart ached at each and every one.

Was her mind still sulked up in the illusion that is her false life? Was her heart still poisoned by the assassin whom lays dead on the ground?

Or was her mind saved and her heart purified by that God-sent liquid that is the antidote?

Standing out here won't change the reality, he had to remind himself.

He needed to know.

He blesses his suffocating lungs with a deep breath— a method to relax that he learnt from Erza.

With a quick shake, he wraps his firm hand around the door knob and twists it open, knowing damn well she never locks her door.

An awkward creaking noise filled the silenced room as the door slowly swung open. His eyes roamed around the radius of her small, untouched apartment, eager to meet her form.

Not finding her, he closes the door behind him and walks to her room, clenching his hands into fists in the process. 

Sweat formed under his arms and on his back as his mind swirled endlessly.

God, he never had to think this much in his life. Unfortunately for him, thinking became his best-friend due to the current events.

Lightly pushing the already-opened door, his eyes meet Lucy's form, sitting on her bed with her head down and her hands tangled together.

His fists tighten in stress.

Finding the strength to speak, he made himself present.

"You really gotta lock that door."

This was it. Her response, her reaction, it'll tell him everything he needs to know.

Lucy looks up to the source of that voice, and stands up in quick motion. Her breathing abnormally heavies as she locks eyes with him. Those olive orbs that pierced right through her chocolate ones sent chills down her spine.

Her eyes begin developing tears as they squint; her hands slap her mouth swiftly in disbelief.

"Natsu..." She mumbles.

Her voice oh so angelic and gentle, just as how he remembers her to be.

The sound of his name said so gracefully by her, for the first time in a long time, spread warmth in his chest.

A loud sigh of relief escapes his lips as he rushed towards her and took her in a tight embrace. His arms are snaked up around her waist, squeezing her against him as his head buried itself in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you, Luce," He mumbles. "I missed you so much."

She holds the back of his neck with one hand as the other played with his soft hair,

"I missed you too." Tears begin streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Natsu, for everything I put you through."

They both stay silent for the next few moments, taking relieved breaths against each-other's bodies.

"Natsu?..." She breaks the silence as she runs her fingers through her hair, in the same motion she's been doing for a couple of minutes now.

No response.

His heavy breathing turn into snores as his grip begins to loosen on her.

Natsu Dragneel has not slept in days. After her disappearance during his sleep in the cottage, he vowed to never sleep again until he gets her back.

The guilt that's rooted like poison in him was slowly beginning to heal, even with his body shut down completely in this moment.

Just knowing she's here, breathing, fine, safe, with him and her memories back... finally gave him the green-light to allow himself to relax.

.oOo.

"Natsu?" She caresses his cheek with her thumb. "It's time to wake up." She gently whispers.

He has been innocently and mindlessly sleeping on her bed for the past four hours; making it currently 7 o'clock PM at night.

All the while Lucy has been laying next to him, her head resting on her palm as she watched him peacefully sleep.

"Hm?" He unconsciously responds as he changes positions, ruffling the blankets in the process.

"It's time to wake up." She restates. "You won't be able to sleep at night."

With so many words being spoken into the air, Natsu's sensitive hearing betrayed his urging need to continue on sleeping.

He opens his heavy eye-lids, rubbing them harshly to snap back into reality.

He meets his eyes with hers and smiles at the sight of her sweet face,

"Good morning."

She playfully hits his chest,

"It's night-time you idiot."

He chuckles close-mouthed,

"It's so good to have you back. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass you've been."

"Hey!" She playfully hits him again, harder he's noticed. "I wasn't that bad." She defends.

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he sits up on the bed,

"You weren't that bad??" He repeats her words. "You were completely out of it, Luce." He pauses and looks away, meeting his eyes with the pink covers. "It's not your fault anyway. It's mine." 

"What are you talking about?" She sits up next to him. "How is it your fault?"

"I should've protected you. I should've prevented all of this, and I didn't." He lets it out.

She places her hand on his shoulder, caressing it,

"Natsu... it isn't your fault. Please don't say that."

Suddenly, her bed-room door bursts out open and comes in Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

The duo's eyes shoot up only to meet their forms, completely intruding their privacy, which Natsu actually minded for the first time, since he's finally got her to himself and he wanted to spend as much time with her alone as possible.

"Lushiii!!" Flies Happy towards her, burying himself in her breasts as he gives her a hug, "I missed you so much!" He cries out.

She hugs him back warm-fully,

"I missed you too."

"You really have to lock your door." Gray advices as he walks up next to her by the bed with folded arms, giving her a gentle smile. A smile that said 'I'm glad your back.'

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Erza asks with her arms by her sides, her eyes full of care and her smile full of warmth. She truly was happy to have Lucy back. This whole thing was a heavy weight on the whole guilds' shoulder.

"I'm feeling okay." Lucy smiles, blushing slightly as Happy continued on crying in her arms.

Wendy stood beside Erza, sniffling as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" She smiles, blushing heavily at the thought of her friend being okay. "Yes. Welcome back." Carla adds.

"It's good to see you all again." Lucy responds, giggling.

"Well then, shouldn't you all go back to the guild now? Lucy and I wanna-" Natsu attempts to speak.

"Nonsense." Erza interrupts. "We just got her back. "We're not leaving anytime soon." She takes a seat on the end of the bed, still looking at Lucy with mother-like eyes.

Natsu groans.

.oOo.

"That's not fair!! I put ace of diamonds, and ace is greater than King which means I WIN!" Natsu argued. "Sore loser!" He added.

"You idiot!! Ace is the number ONE! Which means it's Ace, Two, Three... So no you did NOT win FLAME BRAIN!" He smacked his head onto Natsu's angrily, and they both began bickering over some stupid card game.

This definitely was stupid to Erza right now. She just wanted a cheese-cake.

Wendy, however, found it cute how Natsu and Gray can fight so many times in one night. In fact, she had been counting it for fun. Seven times, so far.

Carla sat down cross-armed, not minding their fight as she looked carefully in Wendy's cards, planning their next move.

Lucy sighs,

"Will you two just stop it already?!" She lays back on the ground.

They were all criss-crossed in the middle of Lucy's living room, on the ground for some reason.

This card game was Erza's brilliant idea, that she now is immensely regretting.

She looks over to Lucy who had her eyes closed and cards up-side-down next to her.

"So, Lucy, have you talked with Natsu about everything?" Erza lays down next to her, keeping her voice to a minimum.

Lucy shoots her eyes open, looking at Erza next to her confusedly.

"You know... both of you have been through a lot. It's important to address some things and talk about them."

Lucy shrugged it off,

"We're fine. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"You say that now, but things are going to keep coming up in the future by bits. It's better to just get it over with and talk about everything now." Erza wisely advises.

"Yeah... I guess." Lucy looks up at the ceiling, deeply thinking.

"Fine! I'll bring the instruction manual!" Natsu yells at Gray.

"God, you're still fighting about that? Who cares!" Lucy rolls her eyes as she sits back up.

"You don't wanna embarrass yourself, flame freak." Gray warns as Natsu jumps up from the ground.

"You'll see!" He stomps towards Lucy's bed-room, where they had found the playing cards in the first place.

He looks around her writing-desk and doesn't find anything. He begins scrambling through her stuff, eager to be proven right. He just knows he's right.

Not finding it anywhere, he walks over to Lucy's bedside table and begins opening the drawers, looking for the card-box everywhere.

Reaching the final drawer, Natsu opens it in swift motion and finds one item.

One thing.

One glass.

One bottle.

A liquid bottle.

The antidote bottle, completely filled... no evident sip taken from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... that happened.


End file.
